Mystic Love Spells Trouble: Echo Encounter Volume 1
by kute
Summary: The Other world of Date A Live...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Surprised Guest

PART 1

The light tapped lightly on an occupied bed. The boy rose and stretched, accompanied with a morning yawn.

Seemingly, he doesn't like it.

He hesitated for a while, then, glanced to the clock.

It's 5 o' clock already.

His light stricken eyes were still half-closed, but proceeded downstairs anyway.

His home is not too big nor too small, just only right for him to live alone.

"The school is a pain", he thought.

He continued to the kitchen where he took cold milk for good

"I think I'll buy later….." he talked to himself.

The raven haired boy's name is Shinichi Tobe. He possessed some good looks, though he never mind it. He is still a second year student currently studying in Blake Hill High school.

He went to the living room, and was surprise to saw someone.

Sitting disrespectfully on the sofa, the red, spiky haired girl stood up.

"Barging into my house?!"

Though she seemed to be contemptuous, Tobe didn't mind it at all.

He actually knew her. The girl's name is Crista Monari, Tobe's eccentric, childhood friend.

"Ooooh, Tobe-chan, I was only waiting for you to go with me!"

"Where?"

"School, of course, fool!"

Crista was also a student of the same school with Tobe.

"O-Okay… but please just wait outside the next time."

"Yes, Tobe-chan!"

"I don't want you to barge in again without permission… it's embarrassing."

Cris made a wry smile.

Tobe went to his room to change while Cris stood there smiling.

Outside is sunny day, almost best for picnic, outing and more. Tobe and Cris went together, the school isn't that far.

Suddenly, Cris remembered something.

"Uh! ...Tobe-chan, I need to pass."

"What is it?"

"I have something to do!"

"Then see ya'."

"Ok, then, meet me at the school!"

She made a dash away from him like an excited bird. Tobe only smiled, clouds spurted when she sped.

"Incredible enough."

Tobe, on his own,strolled lazily, pausing for a moment if something interesting sprung up anywhere.

Now, a group of children were playing along the playground and Tobe watched them as he walked.

They were playing a ball, passing it to one another. It seemed to be interesting to Tobe.

He continued to walk when the ball rolled past in front him. Tobe was surprised, the ball crossed the road and went gone.

"Hey mister, can you get the ball, please?!"

One of them asked for help to Tobe.

Tobe, without hesitation, agreed.

"Sure, why not?"

All of the children smiled and a lot of yahoo's and yehey's erupted.

The ball was lost in the bushes as Tobe seen last. He explored it but there's nothing.

"Where did the ball went?"

Tobe went further inside until he ended up in an unknown pavement. He was on the next street unknowingly.

Tobe found a vacant lot where the ball lay.

"Found you!"

He ran toward it, though completely clueless that he was going farther apart from the road.

He retrieved the ball and was about to go back when he wondered about this place. He didn't know that it was so vast than he can imagine.

"I've never seen this to be huge but creepy."

True to his words, it looked abandoned and mossy.

He suddenly noticed the sky begin to dark fast.

"Woah!? What's happening?"

He got both the ball and his bag and ran. He didn't know why but he can felt 'something' will show up.

*Boooooooom*

Unexpectedly, he was thrown away from the explosion. He bumped to the wall and was dazed for a while.

He realized around him was destroyed, decimated.

Though he was glad that he survived with few bruises together with the ball.

He recovered quickly from the blow and went away limply.

Tobe discovered that the something created a crater.

Then, in his eyes, he saw something incredible that made his eyes widened.

Yes, he saw a tall girl. Her hair was so pallid that one can be mistaken her for a snow. Those eyes possessed an emerald pupil one that shone. She almost looked like a life-size doll, she was so cute.

She wears a dress with green and blue ambiencethat gives off a numinous glow, a thing that exist only in imagination.

Mysteriously, the origin of the impact was on her foothold.

The girl suddenly looked to him with curious face.

"W-Who are you?!"

Tobe stuttered. This magnificent creature would surely poke someone's attention.

The girl continued to stare to him which became creepy for Tobe.

"Uhm, are you okay?!"

Tobe change his question.

Instead of answering him, the girl took a step toward him with unknown eagerness.

Tobe stood there, shaking, not knowing to do.

Though they are just several meters apart, Tobe can felt her invincible, intense presence, as though he were facing her closer than he can imagine.

The girl stepped again and paused, recognizing something called danger and she looked up with sullen expression.

Sudden, continuous explosion blasted where she stood, leaving a trail of dusty cloud.

Tobe was bewildered, that could have been killed her!

"What the—"

The blast came from the sky. Tobe faced the sky and was shook from what he supposed not to see.

Rocketing and hovering above, nameless machine were flying, clad with dangerous arms and cannons, five of them, as Tobe seen, are there, waiting for something.

Or, they're after the mysterious girl as Tobe thought.

The place was covered with smoke and dust, concealing him. Tobe didn't know if the girl survived it or not, why there's a bunch of crafts, or why it takes missiles to destroy that lone girl.

Arrgh, Tobe's mind is jumbled up with strange anxiety.

He ran away, leaving his belongings, fearing he might be the next.

Unfortunately, the ground cracked and faults ruined the path at the same time he ran. Tobe's balanced fell.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…guh!"

His body smacked the ground and a horrifying spells of pain radiates all over.

Tobe found out that his leg hurts that he gritted his teeth in simple agony.

"O-ouch!My leg!"

The crafts must have heard his grunts as they faced him abruptly.

Tobe noticed it, silencing in fear. Beads of sweat slowly formed on his face.

"Pl-please don't hurt me!"

He pleaded in low voice and trembled.

Their shadows were already on him when their attention drew away.

One of them was destroyed unnoticed before they can act.

The girl reappeared this time, without some scratches.

Her eyes narrowed. Seriously, that attack made her pissed off.

"Impossible!"

Tobe was shocked seeing her again.

That made him catches his breath while lying down.

She readied her stance against the crafts.

It is entirely impossible to face those metallic aircraft but in this situation, it's different.

She must have powers, Tobe thought.

While she was in a fighting stance as if facing a human fighter, the aircrafts charged their turret, expecting it to be a tremendous force.

Upon firing their ammo, numerous missiles swarmed the sky.

Even with the chance of being struck, Tobe has no other choice but to watched them or watched over his death.

That idea chilled him. He was sweating all over.

Following her reflexes, she zoomed past away the missiles without detonating them with unattainable speed.

"**Howling cut….**"

Tobe, in the midst of chaos, heard her chants. Her voice was beautiful, echoing before his ears.

"**…****STRAIGHT KNEE!**"

After saying it, the girl made a powerful dominion.

She avoided the warheads, cut the distanced between them, and somersaulted in mid-air among them, kneeing one of them with upward, invincible force that sent it pieces flying in any directions.

Unbelievingly, it all happened in split seconds. What's more, Tobe didn't hear anything as though the noise sucked somewhere like what she did to the first one.

Tobe's eyes widened. She truly has something in her.

She left a mysterious but graceful essence that filled the air; she remained suspended in the sky as if she was held by some invisible force.

Involuntarily, Tobe shielded himself from falling fragments.

Destroying the first and second crafts, she rushed immediately to the nearest one with the same speed that the craft couldn't act.

This time, she threw her fist toward it that it went all through and exploded.

The outburst didn't even make her blink; she was protected by some invisible barrier.

The remaining three withdrew from their position and fixed their target to her.

They fired again missiles, small but slicker ones.

Having no trace of fear or doubt, she faced them again.

The missiles detonated before it can hit her.

She rushed and launched a counter-attack with the same technique.

Tobe watched it helplessly.

The debris fell like a burning meteor. Unluckily, its impact would surely kill Tobe.

Tobe widened his eyes as its bursting wreckage is right in front of him, speeding toward him.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Tobe cried. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own death.

The girl noticed his scream and zoomed to him.

She caught him and rolled away from the rubble before it can hit them.

They tumbled on the hard ground, hurting both the girl and Tobe.

Perplexed and not knowing to do, Tobe opened his eyes.

He found himself on the ground, hugged by the mysterious girl, her bust pressed evenly on his chest.

Tobe was surprised but later interrupted by the pain.

She must have heard his grunt; she loosened her hold but remained atop on him.

It provided a good view above him.

The curved of her bust are clearly showing.

However, this is not good to him.

Tobe's face was red already and beads of sweat are popping.

The shallow breath of the girl can be heard.

It pleases Tobe inside but outside it is worse than imagined.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

She responded by looking directly to him.

Those eyes are shining as if made of emerald, stating that she is not a human at all.

Tobe was awed and shy at the same time.

Perhaps the most puzzling of all, her expressions lighten a bit, though it didn't show on her face.

Tobe didn't understand it. His body tightened involuntarily.

The girl tilted her head against his ear and whispered….

**"****Please help me…"**

Her voice echoed the same time Tobe heard it. It was beautiful and yet mystical.

He can felt the immense aura within her, possessing the beauty and mystery of the girl.

Tobe stared her blankly.

"Wha-wha—"

His lips were touched by something soft and delicate that cut off his comprehension. They kissed.

He can hardly breathe. The girl's hand grasped Tobe's cloth lightly.

They remained like that in a second or more before something happened.

The kiss resulted in unthinkable, tremendous changes around them after:

The ground shook.

Tension rises.

Gravity shifted.

Finally, colossal shockwave that wiped out the remaining crafts into decimated junks.

Tobe, however, didn't witness it because he fell unconscious.

Outside of the school, Cris patiently waited for Tobe.

She was delivering some pancakes for the elder who lives in their neighbourhood.

After that, she went to the school to meet Tobe but he was missing.

It was still morning, so the bell rung.

"Crap…!"

Many of the students were hurrying but Cris only waited, anxious.

"That damned Tobe… I thought he promised."

She mumbled to herself.

One of the students noticed her.

"Hey Cris, Why are you here? Look, the class are about to start."

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be going later."

The student left her and in a minute she's alone outside.

Cris sighed. This would mean nothing to her and was about to gone in.

*Booooooouushhhh*

Suddenly, an eerie blast followed by a tremendous wind rush shocked her.

She shielded herself from the furious gale.

Beyond her sights, a cloud like form grows in a faster rate.

What Cris feared of is not the blast itself but Tobe.

She doubtingly imagined Tobe getting caught in that blast.

"Don't tell me—"

Her body tightened.

After minutes of hesitations, she finally dashed back to Tobe's spot.

"…TOOOBEEE! ..."

PART 2

"_Boy…?"_

_"__Wake up….!"_

_"__Boy….?"_

Tobe opened his eyes weakly.

His vision is still hazy.

He knows that he is on his way on the school but he didn't remember anything.

_"__Boy…?"_

That voice seemed to be familiar, Tobe couldn't guess it. In fact, he found it to be enticing…

"Where am I…?"

He tried to rise but, sudden pain radiates all over his body, as if he were beaten several times.

Tobe gritted his teeth in pain.

The pain forced him to recollect the events.

That's right; Tobe was caught in an intense battle that almost killed him.

But, he didn't know where he was. He scanned the whole room.

He found himself in a house, a familiar one.

Actually, he was in his own house! His eyes widened.

"Crap! I'm late!"

_"__Boy, you're awake…?"_

That voice, he couldn't be wrong, it was the voice of the mysterious girl!

But why was she in his house? Tobe thought.

Tobe was lying in his own bed, covered with sheet.

He noticed a presence beside him, he looked.

Tobe saw his T-shirt directly, with a comical imprint of a hummingbird on it. The most intriguing of all, two bulging melon-like were noticeable.

"Uuuuhhhh…?"

He narrowed his sight. Then, as his eyes reached the upper part, was surprise from his shocking discovery.

What Tobe saw was the girl who wore his shirt but it seemed she has trouble wearing it because of her curvy, heavy figure.

Especially, her voluptuous bust, were constricting.

No doubt, those emerald eyes and the ghostly white hair is surely the same girl!

Tobe immediately regret sawing it. His face was red as an apple already.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He thought that his actions were misinterpreted enough that the girl might be angry and he will be ended like the crafts.

The girl, however, made no reaction.

"Are you alright, now?"

The girl didn't care about it.

Instead, she showed that she was concerned about Tobe.

"Uuuumm, Yeah! I was."

Tobe tried to sit, but the pain hurts.

Not long after, he discovered that he wears nothing on his upper body right now. It was visible with many scars and bruises. Except from pains he endured, Tobe was okay, at least.

"Huh?"

The girl beside him stood. Tobe noticed that she only wears his T-shirt.

"Wait, where's your clothes?"

That question is out of place. Irrationally, Tobe only blurted it out.

She glanced toward what she's wearing.

"They're gone…"

The girl replied dauntlessly and straight.

"Then what's your name?"

"Yuki Tenshi. Humans like you called me 'Echo'."

"Echo?"

Yuki nodded.

Tobe's thought drifted for a while.

"Then, what are you doing here, Tenshi-san?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait, do you remember what happened last?"

"I don't know…"

"Errr, do you have any idea why I am naked?"

"I don't know… either."

Tobe sighed. It seemed the questions will lead to nowhere.

"Well, you have no memories?"

"Possibly."

Tobe tried to sit down with endurance again but this time he succeeded.

His body revealed to be wounded due to that strange occurrence. He stared toward the window, the weather outside is still good and alive but he was unlucky enough to be caught to that freak accident.

"My powers…"

Yuki spoke to him with an air of mystery.

"Huh?"

"….. are gone…"

"Eh?"

Tobe was still completely clueless about what she talked about.

"….. because of you…"

Still, Tobe didn't get it. Question marks were popping on his head.

"Uuuuhhh….. I don't get it but….. I'm sorry"

Yuki stared hard toward Tobe as if she's about to cry or angry. She forcefully clenched her fist that her arms were about to shake.

Tobe sympathetically apologized, even if he didn't know what he's doing.

She relaxed her arms after hearing it and calmed down.

"Nevermind…"

She spoke softly and lightly this time. Yuki went by the window and gazed outside. The wind blew.

Tobe stood and went outside. The pain made him walk limply.

*bash*

Suddenly, Tobe heard a loud crash coming from the door followed by noisy footsteps.

It made him to pause; surely, Yuki must hear it too.

"TOBE! TOBE!"

Someone is shouting and is coming upstairs where Tobe and Yuki are. It became louder and louder. Tobe only stood pale. No doubt, that bothersome voice belongs to…

" Crista…? "

Crista appeared and went to him.

"Tobe, what are you doing here I thought—"

Cris gasped. Seeing Tobe's naked body, she turned around. Her face visibly reddish, possibly, steaming and puffing. Seeing that body would mean nothing to a normal person but for Crista delusions, it is marvellous, angelic and shining that she can't look it directly.

Tobe, who is completely clueless, approached her.

"Wait….wait! Tobe don't!"

Cris' heart raced. Tobe paused again. He noticed that she's shaking.

"Oh, I see, I can't attend now because of these wounds—"

"Tobe—"

"What is it?"

"Wear something…Uh…, please… for your sake."

She stuttered.

Cris faced him but has trouble looking at him, particularly, at his not-so-sexy body. Cris' sight kept on wandering all over without an obvious reason.

Unnoticeably, Cris is nose-bleeding.

"Ok…?"

Tobe replied.

She gently touched her nose with the tip of her finger. A spot of her blood was present on it.

Cris was looked troubled; this is actually her first time to be nose-bleed even in small amount. Still, she was worrying a lot.

Cris wiped the blood quickly and cleanly using the back of her hand to avoid attention.

Tobe went to his room to change but…

"…Yuki!"

Tobe cried. Because of Cris, he totally forgot about Yuki.

And now, Yuki is outside of his room, staring at them peacefully.

Cris was surprise. She couldn't believe it!

Tobe was panic-stricken. Yuki was wearing only his clothes and Tobe, being his upper body naked, can be easily misinterpreted by Cris.

"T-Tobe…Tobe you PERVERT—"

"That's not what you think! Cris!"

Too late, Cris is angry already, darkness seemed to be surrounded on her, her eyebrows were distorted and her fist tightened.

Cris almost looked like a raging bull, hungry to pummel Tobe.

"TOOOOBEEE!"

Tobe retreated toward his room, but unfortunately, he tripped down and fell.

"Aaaahhhh! Please It's not what you think!"

"…He is right…Nothing happened…"

Yuki spoke. Thus, both Cris and Tobe paused.

Cris pointed her sharply.

"YOU… yes, it's you, what's your name?!"

"Yuki…Tenshi."

Cris was not satisfied about the answer Yuki gave to her.

"If nothing happened between you and Tobe, why are you here? Why is Tobe naked? Why are you wearing his favourite shirt?!"

Cris seemed to be spitting her own words toward Yuki. Yuki didn't mind, instead, she answered with confidence.

"I thanked Tobe for saving me…"

"You—What!?"

"…"

Cris glanced toward Tobe's wounded.

She didn't notice it earlier thanks to her delusions already.

"I see. That's why Tobe is bruised and wounded. Right?"

Yuki nodded lightly. She helped Tobe stood. Cris joined too.

"I'm sorry, Tobe, I'm sorry."

"It's totally okay, Cris. I'm alright."

"Don't tell that to me, you're still stupid."

"Nevermind."

"…"

They both descended the stairs and went to the living room slowly due to him.

They both sat on the sofa with ease.

"Gah!…I'm tired because of you, Tobe. You see, I went away from the school just to see you, fool!"

"Eh? You're so strange and mean, Monari-chan."

"Wait a minute, why not see the doctor. Because of that wounds—"

Cris glanced again toward his Tobe's body. Her delusions strike again.

She blushed and averted her sights.

"Uh, Cris?"

"… Didn't I tell you to wear something? You're so ugly when you're naked."

"You're so mean. I mean, I can't move because of the situation."

"Hmph!"

Tobe sighed. He was about to stand when Yuki offered a shirt, with a comical imprint of a penguin.

"…Here…"

"Thank you, Yuki."

He wore it quickly. Cris sighed in relief as if she exhaled a huge amount of air.

"Thank goodness…"

"Something wrong, Cris?"

"Uh… no, I'm okay. Hehe."

"You're weird."

Cris glimpsed toward the wall clock behind them.

It is 11:30, too late to attend the school.

Cris frowned for a must have been regretting it by gritting her teeth.

"Are you okay?"

Yuki asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay…"

"Yuki, do you know where you live?"

Yuki seemed to be perplexed for a while. She stared her for a while with a confused expression.

"…."

"Um, you mean you're lost?"

"I'm not…"

"…?"

"Human…"

"…!"

Cris was confounded. But she made a wry smile as if she gets it.

"Nice joke. Hehe."

"You don't understand my situation…"

"Wait, both of you. I'll cook something for our lunch, okay?"

Tobe interfered for some reason.

"Okay!"

Tobe plodded to the kitchen to cook then. Tobe's adept in cooking skills since it is necessary for him to live alone in the house.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Tobe immediately prepared the ingredients. However, due to his seemingly worst condition, it is impossible for him to do it but nevertheless, he continued.

Tobe worked confidently, in fact, he felt nothing but vigour.

Cris approached him slowly in the kitchen and slouched by the corner.

"Tobe, do you need help?"

"No, I can do it, Cris."

"But your wounds—"

Tobe didn't actually felt anything when he's currently working which is unusual. He raised his shirt and checked his body.

Tobe and Cris are surprised.

Much of his wounds were healed, leaving only marks that no doubt will disappear evenly.

It is rare for something like blows and numerous, terrible wounds to heal quickly within a span of minutes or less on ordinary human. They both knew it too.

"Strange… but I'm okay now, see?"

"Tobe, something is wrong with your body."

Tobe ignored her last words and continued to work.

Cris proceeded to the dining room and sat down in one of the chairs wearily, pouting.

Cris was worried about Tobe as well as herself.

Something is strange, she thought.

Inconspicuously, Tobe brought up a delicious lunch on the table.

"Now, let's eat. Yuki-san, Cris-san!"

Yuki obediently joined them

PART 3

At the window near the desk showing, the girl stood.

Because of her young-like nature, she might be mistaken for a student, even though she wears the teacher's uniform of a familiar school.

She gazed over the window with unfazed expressions, obviously waiting for something.

Someone quietly approached her and paused from her behind.

Wearing a formal tuxedo, the man seemed to be has no intention of disturbing her.

Without turning back, she talked.

"Sr. Maximus, what brings you here?!"

Her voice is filled with irritating confidence of a child after noticing his bulky structure overshadowing her.

However, the man jolted a little upon hearing her.

"Superior, we recovered the crashed fragments of 'reavers'. Luckily, it didn't went self-disintegration when first contact."

Reavers are the mysterious crafts that attacked Tobe.

She smirked after hearing it. Yet, that's not what she had in her mind.

"How about the one who single-handedly Err, no, I mean none-handedly destroyed them, where is her location?"

"You mean 'maiden Echo'?"

Upon hearing it, she faced him with unknown fondness. The spectacles dangling upon her collar swayed wildly for a brief moment.

Maidens are general term for a mysterious, powerful creature that coexists with the humans, like Echo. They are named so possibly because all have feminine traits.

However, like humans, many maidens have intentions that are way too random.

T

That is, they can be too dangerous sometimes.

"No doubt, she's goes off away then?"

"Yes, superior, but this time, her traces have disappeared completely on the probe."

"Disappeared eh?—I don't believe it!"

She exclaimed brazenly. This made the man surprise.

"By the word you said, superior. What does it meant?"

This made the girl turned to awfully serious. The man quietly apologized "I'm sorry" while bowing respectfully.

"No need to regret, I frankly said it to myself."

The man calmly returns to his casual posture.

"Shinichi, Tobe."

The girl muttered indistinctively. The man took notice.

"The boy who caught in their battle? He may be dead or thought so."

"Wrong, you're very skeptic!Maximus."

The man shrugged upon hearing it.

"Apologies. Sorry for intrusions."

He bowed again. Seeing it to be annoying, she motioned him to quiet for a while.

"Sanku Tobe, he's something special. He alone saved and pacified Echo the maiden. Now, tell me. Where is his school?"

"Hill Blake High, superior."

"Hill Blake?Then it's a pure and perfect coincidence, get it?."

"Yes, superior."

She sat on the chair after it.

"That's all I want to talk. Gune! dismissed."

The man quietly left her.

Alone in the room she silently gathered her thoughts.

"The reavers are quiet bothersome but finally seeing that Tobe was dragged in because of the favourable situation…"

She muttered to herself, playing the spectacles that hung by her collar.

"…The battle has finally begun."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy

PART 1

May 6th, Monday.

After two days of absent, Tobe finally went to the school.

But with for emergency reasons, Cris accompanied her.

"Tobe-chan, are you still hurt somewhere?"

Cris was still concerned about him, particularly because of incident.

"I'm alright don't you see?..."

He waved his hand crazily and danced in front of her to prove his statement. Nonetheless, Cris pouted like a child.

"Stop that, all the people around will mistaken you for a bastard, idiot!"

Tobe silenced, ignoring her last words and fastened his pace.

"Ok as you said…"

"Tobe, it's just only a jo—"

Their conversation was cut off by a familiar tongue.

"Good morning…"

"Y-Yuki?!"

"Why are you here—"

What was surprising at all is that she wore the same uniform of them.

Tobe was surprised.

Cris was still clueless about Yuki being not a human, so that's why she bore a wrong idea.

"Ooooh, you attend the same school?"

Yuki nodded in rhythm. Tobe knew something's wrong going around.

Without bothering Cris walking apart from them, Tobe confronted Yuki.

"What are you doing Tobe? You're blocking my way…"

"Tell me the truth!..."

Acting like a little weird, Yuki tilted her head toward his. Staring those emerald green eyes can be tantalizing.

"…Uhmm, not like this—"

Tobe's heart raced.

Immediately, Yuki gently placed her palm on his chest, feeling his nervous heartbeat.

"Tobe-kun… can you please allow me?"

"What?"

"Naïve one, let me follow you where ever you went…"

"Why?"

"Just like I said, you're so naïve…I want to be present to my prowess"

"Hey everyone, what's you're hanging around?"

Cris noticed them slowing down. She waved to them.

"Umm, were coming!"

Tobe went to catch up with her together with Yuki.

Upon arriving in the classroom, which is always noisy with few people sticking around, Tobe, who is alone, immediately sat on his seat as though he is waiting for something.

Cris and Yuki were gone for good, he thought.

As expected as always, someone approached him.

Tobe turned around and right away, knew him and said his name.

"What is it Takuo? I'm awfully tired always."

The gentle Takuo Mukasame, Tobe's friend, only sat opposite of him and sarcastically sympathizes with Tobe.

"Yeah, me too. Hehehe."

"Stop it."

"What happened last, Tobe? Why you're absent straight two days?"

"Worst happens, you know that."

"Oh well. But wait!"

"Uh, What is it? Takuo?"

"Did you know that we will have a new student here? Someone told me recently."

Tobe's eyes widened.

"Woah, really?"

Takuo nodded lively.

"And she's awesome too they said!"

"I hope so…hehehehe."

This time, Tobe was concerned about Takuo since he's considered by everyone as a desperate chick boy.

Takuo would always on the go with new girls and always failed.

"Maybe, I could give her a seat beside me."

Takuo stood up, imagining things that would likely foolish.

"Hey, don't be quick."

Takuo's fancy dream was quickly disturbed, and faced Tobe.

'What! Tobe will compete me?! I took the challenge Tobe!"

Takuo is sometimes a folly bastard, Tobe thought. Tobe dropped his head on the table as he is fairly exhausted.

"Errr, I didn't say anything about—"

"Heh, nothing can beat me, Tobe!"

"I guessed so. Stop making foolish conclusions"

As they were in friendly argument, the door opened hastily, and in came a tall female with long, messy hair as though weary.

But her expressions were those of an energetic athlete.

She was found out to be the teacher. Everyone went to their own seats, including Takuo.

"See ya Tobe. I'm awesomely sure I can win her!"

Takuo said as he went over his seat. Tobe finally sighed, the disturbance went away.

Tobe half-closed his gaze toward the teacher. He felt a relaxing sensation and almost ended up sleeping when the teacher spoke.

The teacher appeared to be in a hurry.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Tamaki Mika, your homeroom teacher..."

Her voice is lively and enchanting, contradicting her disturbing appearance.

"…today a new female student will join with you."

The class ended up in murmuring and confusion.

"YAHOO! A new one."

Takuo stood and hollered from his seat, but obviously, everyone ignored it, including the teacher, who only sighed upon seeing him.

The teacher then glanced at the door and, with a smiling attitude, motioned someone to enter.

Slowly, the new comer went in step by step and stood in front of them.

All of the sudden, everyone at the class quieted and anxiously watched her.

Tobe too and behold he gasped at what he saw.

Those snowy hair and a bright green eyes, no doubt she's Yuki!

"Y-Yuki?"

Tobe mumbled as he was astonished by this magnificent beauty.

"I'm Yuki Tenshi. Nice to meet you…"

She bowed down with utter respect.

Her voice enticed the whole section.

"Wow, she's so cute!"

"Kyaa! You're so beautiful!"

"She's like a doll!"

The classroom was filled with noise and bewilderment.

"Calm down everyone, Yuki, please choose your seat."

The teacher hurriedly ordered Yuki before her voice overpowered by noise.

Tobe hesitantly glanced by sides to see if the chairs are occupied well. The reason was simple: he doesn't want to bump her as soon as possible.

While Tobe nervously watched the whole scene, Takuo stood proudly as though needing some attention.

"If you may, please sit beside me!"

Takuo's speech ended up in a manly smile. Yuki, without even looking at Takuo, said something in forwardly manner.

"No."

Everyone in the classroom gazed them in silence and awe.

"Huh?! But—"

Tobe, who acted as though nothing happened, was sweating now in ignoring her simply because Yuki's gaze was securely locked toward Tobe.

She began to point him eagerly.

The entire student followed their gaze toward Tobe with some unknown reason.

Tobe then made a "who? Me?" pose.

"Him, I want him to be his side…"

Yuki murmured.

Tobe gasped. Harune Reim, Tobe's generous seatmate, has an idea.

She stood up and gracefully offered her seat.

Tobe noticed her and grabbed her hand, saying, please don't leave me, I beg you.

Sweat kept popping in his face.

However, Reim only jerked off his clasp playfully.

"Yuki-chan, I am willing to."

Tobe wheezed in surprise. Reim smiled and stuck her tongue quickly to him. He was frustrated.

"Thank you…"

After approximately six minutes, Tobe was still in his seat, gazing out of the window as if it was just normal days but…

"Tobe…"

That voice kept aggravating him and even without bother looking anywhere but outside, Yuki's cold gaze followed him.

She was sitting next to him, precisely.

"Tobe…"

Like a ghost speaking to him, Tobe finally faced him with troubled guts.

"Why are you looking outside the window...?"

"Uh, nothing to do?"

"I see."

Yuki turned his eyes toward the teacher and listened.

Tobe followed too but something was amiss, he was sweating nervously.

He shakes his head gently to clear his mind.

Relax, Tobe it would take a minute or less, he thought jittery.

He stiffened all the way until the bell rings, the sound of freedom for him. Upon hearing it, Tobe went to the door immediately.

"Tobe-san, wait a minute."

Tobe froze. With a curious expression drawn on her face, Mika stopped him eagerly.

"What is it, Ms. Tamaki?"

"Why in a hurry?"

"Nothing!"

Tobe made a wry smile. Mika approached him in wonder.

"Your friend, Yuki Tenshi, is amazing, isn't it?"

"Huh?!"

She grinned. Unseen, Yuki carefully approached them and stood behind Tobe.

"Well, how do you know about her?"

"Of course, she told me about it but the rest, I don't know."

"How about something else?"

"What! Yuki only told her name and nothing more…"

Mika then half-closed his eyes and smiled cunningly.

"…Perhaps, you two have relationships?"

She whispered. Tobe was surprised and wildly swayed his head.

"Y-You're wrong, Mika-san. I mean no, NO!"

Mika broke in soft laughter, but later became serious again. She went to her table and took her things away.

"By the way, the principal told me that two of you are called."

"The principal…?"

Yuki purred behind Tobe who almost jump from seeing her.

"Yuki!"

"Oh my, you must have heard us. Go now, the principal is waiting."

Mika smiled in a hearty way. She waved them goodbye as she left Tobe and Yuki.

They've realized that they are alone in the classroom.

PART 2

The room is rather dusty but obviously in a formal order. Tomes are neatly arranged alphabetically in a mini bookcase, various trophies and plaques above it were organized and many more.

No doubt, this is the principal's office.

The opened window revealed that the occupant is writing.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door with the notion of hurry.

A crooked figure stood from the desk and opened the door, showing Tobe and Yuki who is hiding behind him.

"Sir, are you the principal?"

The old man only stared at him over his twisted glasses, wearing an expression that could explode anytime, a thing that you could be scared of.

Even Tobe couldn't stand his silence.

The old man finally motioned them to go in, making sure that they are alone.

Tobe and Yuki sat on a nearest bench they can catch but farthest from the old man.

"Um, principal?"

Yuki grabbed hold Tobe's sleeve and hugged him, indicating that she was aware of something.

"Yuki! S-stop it."

Hot flushes began to crept on Tobe faces, he noticed something soft is squeezing over his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm…"

The old man went over the desk and stood there for a while.

In a minute, the door creaked opened again.

Slowly, someone came in.

"Ahh, sorry I'm late!"

A girl of Tobe's age with awkward glasses noticed them, and clumsily closed the door that banged loudly. Yuki and Tobe caught her attention and observed her.

"Huh? Who is that?"

Smiling abruptly like an idiot, she may be a cross between a geek and a blatant loser.

Tobe felt it very disrespecting, especially for that unknown guy.

"I think you must not do that in front of our principal."

Tobe warned her but instantly, she ignored it and went straight to the principal's chair recklessly.

He found it to be outrageous and discouraging. Tobe froze out; the old man only took a step to recognize himself.

The girl begun to sway the seat playfully, the tactless smile is still intact on her face like a Chesire cat.

Then, she noticed the old man and looked toward its wicked eyes. Nonetheless, she ignored him completely after and continued what she's doing.

"What the—"

"Amazing…"

Both Yuki and Tobe stared her unbelievably.

She noticed them by chance.

"Old man, is Shinichi-san and Tenshi-san are them?"

With a lazy attitude, she looked at them intently while leaning into the back of the seat while both of her feet are on the table.

"Guh!? What did you say to him!?..."

A perfectly pessimistic view of a rebel. She smirked contently.

"Wha— you might be punished!"

Tobe was scared now while Yuki is fairly clueless about what is happening. His breath is fleeting from tensing.

"Yes, they are."

The deep voice of the man shook Tobe.

"Good. You may now leave."

The girl seemingly ordered him. The man bowed down with reverence and left them surely.

Upon closing the door, Tobe sighed.

"Uhm, what are you really, a student?"

Tobe asked her. After hearing it, the girl guffawed with insolence, slamming the desk and legs flapping in outrageous laughter.

"Stu-student!? You made me a joke!"

Tobe and Yuki stared her in wonder.

"….."

The girl finally calmed down after several minutes, she leaned forward to see them.

"Yuki Tenshi and Tobe Shinichi, nice to meet you."

She readjusted those large spectacles to clear her view. Tobe stared toward the door, doubting if someone will come in.

"Where did the principal went? I thought he was going to see us."

"Who are you…How did?"

They speculated her evenly.

The girl smirked again.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ryuuka Monosume, the principal of this school."

Upon hearing it, Tobe was bewildered.

"Waaah, y-you are principal?!"

"Yup!"

She tilted her head and smiled sarcastically.

"Then who is that guy earlier?"

"My assistant, Maximus."

"How's that possible?!"

The girl then became serious and silent this time, dark aura began emerged around her.

"Huh? You…question…my…authority? Shinichi Tobe?"

With the voice of a threatening menace, Ryuuka stared him hardly as ever could.

"It..is…very…irritating…indeed.!"

"Well… no!"

"GOOD!"

Ryuuka returned to her former state. Tobe became nervous after seeing it, hoping it would never happen again.

"Well, err, why did you call us?"

"Simple, Shinichi-kun, it's about Yuki Tenshi."

Hearing her name called, Yuki turned her gaze toward Ryuuka.

Ryuuka smiled in return, hoping that Yuki heard their conversation. She placed her scrutiny again toward Tobe.

Ryuuka cleared her breath, she solemnly looked him.

"Tobe-kun, do you live together with Yuki?"

"I, guess so?"

"I see…"

Ryuuka giggled softly. Then, silence filled the room.

"…Tobe-kun, actually I have an important favour in exchange for my help."

She removed the awkward glasses, revealing her shining amber eyes as she briefly wiped it and wore it again.

"W-What is it?"

Ryuuka chuckled in a stupidly way— with a hint of menace.

"Simple, please take care of Yuki-chan."

Yuki gave a twitching reaction, shrugged upon hearing it.

"Tobe-kun can do it, I assured you…!"

Yuki exclaimed before them, surprising Ryuuka and Tobe after an hour of nonchalance.

"Y-Yuki-san!"

"Very well then, Tobe-kun don't you agree too?"

Tobe stared Yuki, then Ryuuka with confusion and bewilderment.

"Eh, Umm, if I can— so be it."

He sighed and drooped, a hopeless sign of defeat.

"Good, I'm counting on it."

"Can we go now?"

His voice is filled with a little despair.

"Yes, of course!"

Ryuuka jubilantly replied, as if satisfied from anything. She smiled, like a brilliant star, very different from her stupid state.

Tobe was dazzled for a while upon seeing it, even managed to blush.

"Tobe, is something wrong…?"

"Nope, nothing. Ah, Yuki let's go."

"Don't be late from your next class…Tobe-kun and Yuki-chan."

Tobe and Yuki stood and left the room.

Roughly two hours had passed. The bell rung.

"Hello, Tobe-kun— is something wrong?"

Cris asked him, eyebrows twisted in doubt.

Tobe seemed to be exhausted, while Yuki's arms are tangled together with his.

"There's nothing happened, I promised."

Cris is holding a chocolate drink can.

"I have bought extra two for you and Yuki."

"Thank you, Cris-chan"

"Thank you…"

She gave them the drinks and began to seep her own.

Tobe only peered his can closely while Yuki gulped down already.

"Tobe, where did you two gone?"

"Principal's room."

"Really? How?"

"Principal Monosume called us— for some reasons."

"I'm envious for you two."

"Why?"

"Even though we've been so long in this school, Principal Monosume Ryuuka has rarely or has never seen by the students alone."

"That's weird though."

"Tell me, what did she look like?"

Cris suddenly tilted her head closer to Tobe, eager to listen at him.

"Well, she looked like you— with some stupid spectacles."

"R-Really?!"

Cris was really disappointed thoroughly, as she was troubled whether she will believe him or not.

Even Tobe couldn't certain if he is right.

"Nice joke, Tobe, you got me."

Cris smiled ironically.

Better not tell her, Tobe thought.

"She's elusive enough to be unseen… Uh, Tobe?"

"What is it?"

"Let's go home together after class, ok?"

"Yeah. That's good."

"See ya'."

Cris left them in hurry. Tobe sighed.

When Cris is gone, Yuki noticed awhile before.

"Tobe, why is it so delicious..."

"Well, that's why it is called a chocolate drink."

"I see…thank you."

Tobe went to the room to sit upon and finish his drinks. He lazily threw himself to the chair and sighed deeply.

Luckily, they were alone.

"I'm so very tired."

Yuki went to her own seat, which is beside him, and remained there quietly.

Tobe put his head on the table in weariness.

"Why did this happen to me?"

Tobe watched Yuki while she was sitting.

As far as he can know, Yuki is not a human.

It seems that he is the only one who knew it. Also, he must think of something about Yuki as soon as possible.

"Hey Yuki…do you want to live in my house."

He muttered to her. Even though generosity is unfitting to him, he must quickly understand her situation.

"I lived there already."

Came a quick and astonishing reply. Tobe was surprised.

"Eh…? Really?"

"I lost my powers because of you…right?"

Yuki glared him while Tobe averted his sights. He quickly gazed outside the window.

He can see the school ground below: few students doing the track and field, resting on bench and others are roaming.

But his thoughts are elsewhere, he is thinking right now about the weird principal.

"Weird, very strange…"

He helplessly muttered to himself.

PART 3

It was a nice late afternoon, bright orange rays painted the whole ground.

The classes are done, students are dismissed.

Since there is nothing to do, Cris went over to the café together with Tobe and Yuki. They've decided to cool off.

Luckily for them, the café isn't always crowded as imagined.

They chose the table near the clear window, the favourite place where Tobe and Yuki once stayed a lot.

"Yuk-chan, please have a seat with me."

Cris and Yuki sat together while opposite of them is Tobe. He didn't mind it at all.

"Yuki-chan, how did you know Tobe-kun?"

Tobe shrugged off a little. Yuki gazed at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Cris suddenly noticed Tobe and

"No…not really…"

Cris then gazed him too in cunning manner to tease him, but later then it backfired and she ended up embarrassed for some stupid reason.

She flustered a lot that she was surprised by herself.

"What t-the heck am I doing?!"

She said to herself in somewhat detesting. Interestingly, her reaction is similar the last time she saw Tobe naked.

"Crista-san, is there any problem? Your face…"

"Uh, never mind please— by the way, Yuki, how did you know each other?"

Yuki felt dubious and nervous at the same time, she can't tell right away, just not this time.

"Uhhm…"

Her lips begin to sync softly, eyes looking into nothing. Her heart raced for the first time. Will she told her the truth or hold it on? Yuki's mind went jumbled.

"—stop it. Will ya'?"

Unwittingly disturbed, Tobe intervened.

Cris pouted. Something interesting that halted is gross.

"But Tobe!"

"Believe me, Yuki would tell you in the right time, I promise. But right now…"

Tobe's stare went to Yuki a bit.

"-she's not in a mood."

Yuki lowered her head down. Tobe's expression went from lazy to serious this time.

"S-sorry…if I may, can I left you for a while."

Cris suddenly left them in hurry. Yuki and Tobe sighed silently.

Inside a certain private room where she is alone, Cris is found to be bending low while her hands grasped her chest slightly. She appeared to be in a pain.

However, she suffered no discomfort but a strange feeling that kept on appearing.

"The…heck I am!"

She stuttered some words and her face is red as a ripe tomato.

She is trying to catch her breathe while sweats popped on her face.

Cris stood up straight and watched herself in the mirror. She can see herself reddish and puffed up like her crimson hair. Feeling a little down, she wiped her face with a clean towel.

With a little arrangement on her hair and a stretchy smile, she totally looked alright.

"I must somehow prevent it; I knew I can do it again!"

She chanted some little words of courage and went outside.

"Why are you so protective over me, human?"

"Eh, I want to secure your secret. That's all."

Yuki gave it a thought.

"Then, thank you."

"No need at all— just keep off your sight."

Her perpetual gaze toward Tobe seemed to be a little creepy for him, especially if those eyes are like crystalline shades of green with a hint inhuman.

"Sorry for the wait. Yuki-chan and Tobe-kun!"

Cris has just recently appeared and exclaimed something as she went over them. She stood beside the table.

"Something happened while I'm gone?"

"No— nothing really."

Cris suddenly looked him and grin.

"Tobe-kun, let's do this sometimes and in a right place like just you said, you agree?"

Tobe nodded happily though he still didn't get it.

"Come on, let's go! It was dark already."

Cris said as she observed outside. It was unnoticeably dark.

Following the advice of Cris, they both stood up and packed their things together and left the café.

While arriving outside the house, Yuki and Tobe stopped there while Cris only gone farther since her house is still two blocks away.

"See you, in the morning!"

She exclaimed as she went walked rapidly. She waved them goodbye.

When Cris is gone, Tobe sighed.

"Thank goodness."

Tobe went right in the house together with Yuki.

Inside, Tobe slumped on the sofa, indicating that he's very exhausted.

"I'm totally confused right now."

He murmured. Yuki sat on the chair as though she waited for something. Her sleek hair flowed in motion as she tilted her head.

"Tobe…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Don't you think it would be too hard for you…?"

She gazed him with fixed expression but an overwhelming sadness can still be seen.

Tobe made a poor grin.

"It is impossible to say that I don't…but I always kept my words thoroughly, no matter what it would be."

He laid his head atop and gaze the ceiling.

"…I don't know why you are here or why I would give it a damn reason but deep inside…it's telling me to."

Tobe whispered to himself. Then, he promptly sat upright.

"Tell me Yuki-chan, what are you really?"

Yuki seemed to be confused over what she wanted to say.

"The truth is…I don't really know about what I am…"

"I see…no problem."

"Tobe… is it really ok for you?"

"Like I said, yes it will."

Tobe then proceeded to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. With a swift hand of his, he quickly prepared the ingredients perfectly.

But his mind set is elsewhere.

"Considering myself, I was an idiot too. Why would I give in—?"

He recalled the event where Yuki and he met. It must be a tragic place enough to be unimagined, plus, those hovering thing that kept attacking her.

Then he also remembered about what she said…

_"__Please help me…"_

Those words are equipped with her unique aura before something happened that rendered him unconscious.

"Gosh! It seemed I know a little…"

He smiled wryly as he finished his cooking. Tobe glanced at the living room to see Yuki.

He saw her sulking on the sofa, curled up like a cat.

"How boring, isn't it? You can watch TV anytime."

Saying that, he snatched the remote control and turned on the TV.

The TV displayed the boring channel of current news. However, it is better than the awful silence in the house. Tobe is annoyed.

Yuki responded by watching it.

"Tobe-kun, what is this…TV?"

"Well, it is. Oh, I totally forgot about it."

"Tobe-kun…"

"Yup, what is it?"

"Thank you…once again."

"What's for?"

Yuki stared him for a good time before she replied.

"You accepted me…even though you knew that I am not a human."

"That's alright. Anyone will do it too, like helping you."

"No, you don't understand…"

"Huh?"

Yuki stood up slowly while her staring Tobe and went straight to him. She caresses his cheek with the back of her hand.

Tobe never knew that her hand is cold. He gulped, this sensation he felt is mildly arousing. His breathe become shallow once again.

"W-Wait, stop it."

Tobe pleaded. Yuki stopped it as though discontented.

"People will die once they touch me…"

"Guh…!?"

Tobe froze upon hearing it with a slight sound of surprise.

"R-really?"

Yuki nod lightly and left him sweating.

"That's the reason why most of them think that I'm a deadly plague…"

"I see…those machines must have meant to destroy you."

"But you, you are totally different from them."

Yuki look him by his gentle black eyes. She grinned gently.

Immediately, she forced herself to hug him. Tobe was surprised and felt it was so embarrassing.

"Well, this is awkward—"

"No, let me stay longer…"

Yuki dug her head into his chest and embrace him.

"I-If you say so…"

"Never did I do it for a long time."

Tobe didn't have a choice, even though he's introverted once thanks to Cris. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Then he felt a something like warm and damp, particularly on his shirt. Yuki withdrawn herself from him and went upstairs quickly.

Tobe still stood there, as though trying to cram up the situation. He still didn't get it until he realized something about her.

She was crying over his shoulder and yet he didn't know it.

He stood there like an idiot, forgetting what happened now; he gazed up the stairs where Yuki went gone.

"Yuki-chan…"

He mumbled to himself, worrying.

Inside of an unfamiliar room, the whole wall is covered with fiber glasses and therefore, it revealed that it was midnight, twinkling stars can be seen from beyond.

By the corner of it stood a girl wearing a formal school suit, dangling on her insignificant collar is the same glasses that she wore a while.

It appears that she is watching the night sky.

Also, beside her revealed a man as the moon shines to bring it to a scene.

"Superior, what are you gonna do to them?"

"Relax, just think of it, Mr. Maximus. He is indeed the one which we were searching for…"

The girl roamed the room a little, and walked like a wandering child. Though rather annoying, the man only stepped outside the boundary respectively.

Finally, she stopped doing it and randomly stood somewhere like an idiot. She gazed the man with a cute expression, those eyes shined once like a topaz exposed in the sunlight.

The man shuddered a little, and averted his sights away.

"Sorry, Superior."

"No need of it, Mr. Maximus. It's fine."

"By the way, Superior, don't you think it will be annoying if you keep on doing it to him."

"You mean the way I act. No problem, I just want to play alongside with them. Also, don't worry it a lot; there will be a right time for anything."

She giggled softly.

"Superior, another thing, the reavers didn't show up this time recently."

With a slight sense of surprise, the girl grinned for a while.

"Interesting, very interestingly enough, don't you think they are planning onto something too? Ooooh, it just happened that I loved surprised, especially when it comes to the other side."

"Superior, don't you think they give up—"

"Nonsense, if they've found something valuable, they will never, ever keep them out of sight until they grasped and rooted it."

She gritted her words with a fanciful imagination.

"S-Sorry, Superior, please pardon me."

The girl raised her index finger and poke it to her cheeks playfully. Then silence came over her as though she receive a tragic warning.

"Mr. Maximus, let's be careful from now on. The enemy will begin to plot this time around the territory. Especially since Echo's last trace was found there..."

She clenched her fist and swung it carelessly.

"…I just hope that Tobe and Yuki will be okay if they are careful enough… Mr. Maximus, tell the associates… immediately!"

"Y-Yes, Superior!"

The man hurriedly left the room with ease. The girl only dug her hand inside the pockets while thinking with difficulty with a cool vibe.

"Hmmmp! I was thinking that they will be mocking it again, especially Yuki and…him. Playing them would be the hardest thing."

She mumbled. She chuckled and played her awkward glasses again.

"Observing Yuki and Tobe would be latest opinion but…Ugh! Never mind… I'll let them reveal it…slowly but carefully."

She was obviously troubled by some reason; she folded her arm this time and walked back and forth.

Since some of the window are opened, cold wind from outside came in, streaming her platinum-blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter among the Hunted

PART 1

Saturday morning, 8:00 a.m.

Tobe woke up from his bed but felt lazy due for some reason, so he stayed on.

Waking up early seemed to be troubling him.

Turning from the other side, he was surprised that something soft touched his arm.

Darkness still covered his whole room and his bleary eyes can't tell the thing beside his bed.

Also, he can't get the idea that it is a pillow after all, since it is different.

Tobe was so puzzled that he pokes it in curiosity. He can felt it bouncy and soft.

"Uh?"

The switch is easy to reach and upon opening the light, Tobe shrieked as though he has seen terror.

"Guh…Waaahhhh!"

The thing which he poked is no other than Yuki's body, and by chance, she wears Tobe's loose clothing that resulted in a sensual sight.

Yuki was still sleeping, despite the death-defying scream.

Tobe was so astonished that he rolled off his bed in shock and fell on the hard, cold floor.

*Gonk*

The sound of bumping his head down the floor is somewhat heavy.

"Y-Yuki-chan what are you doing here?"

He tried to wake her but prove to be futile at first.

"Oi— ouch, my head hurts— Yuki!"

He rubbed his head while trying to wake Yuki up. At last, she opened her eyes as though she revived from death.

"Tobe-kun, what happened…"

Her voice is a little bit trailed off.

"I'm supposed to say that to you! What are you doing to my room?!"

"I just want to sleep beside you."

"Huh? But you have your own room, right?"

"I…don't…care."

"Geez, what are you really?"

"I'm not a human…"

'Yeah I know it."

Tobe was still sleepy but proceeded anyway downstairs. The pain receded away.

"Now what should I do?"

He went to the refrigerator and opened, checking for something.

Finding discontented, he decided to do some shopping this Saturday. He was about to gone upstairs when a ghost or something appeared in front of him when he turned around.

Tobe was mildly surprised, and made him squeaked "ah".

Yuki, whom Tobe thought was sleeping soundly, was facing him more closely that they almost touched their other noses.

Her hair was currently messy, making her look like an apparition. She was staring him nonchalance.

Tobe was freakily embarrassed by the situation that he averted his sights and gently nudged her away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki-chan...you look and move like …in a strange way."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"By the way, I need to go."

"Where? School?"

"Uhm, no, to the mall."

"Mall? What is it?"

"Well, this where I will buy something essential."

"Then I will go too…"

"…A-agreed."

He felt discomfort upon her. Tobe made a wry smile and went upstairs, followed by Yuki. He felt that he is exhausted already.

Tobe only sighed deeply; it meant that something will happen sooner or later, or it was only his guts after all.

It was already hot and sunny outside, and yet the people are everywhere. Bright and lively structures around the building kept the people fascinated, almost like you're in a colourful circus.

Tobe and Yuki have decided to go to the mall and to buy something.

Tobe, wearing his bright shirt and shorts, was skidding along the marble path together with Yuki, in her blouse and capri pants.

She covered her head with a hat with large brim, as Tobe suggested since the weather is hot already.

"Yuki-chan, stay with me always. I've never thought that the crowd is so big than I imagined."

He told her with a depressing voice. Yuki only glanced at him.

"It'll be easy to be lost in such this place!"

Both of them held their hands in such a way that they both blushed each other.

"Uhm…is it okay for you? Yuki-chan."

Yuki nodded her head.

The main entrance of the mall was already crowded with people so they wandered around the building for another entrance.

It took a matter of hours before they found one. Tobe grinned, realizing their success.

The door is wide open and almost no one used it.

"There it is."

Yuki and Tobe proceeded into it and immediately searched for the grocery store.

Even though Tobe bought twice here in the mall, keeping intact in his brain about the directions is still a problem.

He scratch his head every time he mistaken a shop. Yuki, however, paid no heed to him and instead observed the alluring view everywhere while they were walking.

"Tobe-kun, they are so beautiful."

Tobe glanced toward Yuki and paused for a while. He followed her gaze and found it to be fine-looking.

"Yup, they are. I didn't know that it was already there."

Yuki spotted an attractive dessert shop.

"Can we come in, Tobe-kun, please?"

Yuki grinned, waiting for a precious reply. Tobe look like a little confused.

"Well, I think it won't be hurt…Let's go in."

The little bell tinkled as soon as the door opened. Yuki went in with a hint of gratification while Tobe followed him. He dumbed forgot that Yuki is her first time seeing it since she is not a human.

The smell of delicious cakes and breads immediately greeted them.

"Welcome! Please have a seat."

The lady invited them to table adorned with some stuff toys intended for kids.

Tobe carefully scanned the whole area before he can sit properly. He can't afford to have someone he knew would be here since it is obvious that they are dating. He can't deny it either.

The café isn't well occupied and all are stranger.

"I hope no one is here…."

Tobe muttered to himself.

He thought he spied something, but later dismissed it.

"Tobe-kun, I want this…"

Yuki was holding a menu and pointed a strawberry cream pie. He sighed and hastily agreed.

The lady in charge immediately did some job in the kitchen and delivered the strawberry cream pie on the table.

The pie seemed to be fitted for two people.

Yuki tasted it and…

"Delicious!"

She purred in contentment as she took another one tasty bite. Tobe couldn't help but happily watched him.

"Tobe-kun, it is so tasty! Have some too."

Yuki instinctively licked her lips while offering a spoon of delicious pie to Tobe.

He was about to refused but somehow accepted it as a something. His tongue tingles from creamy flavour after receiving it in his mouth. The sugary sweet and the strawberry sourness mixed, giving it a fascinating taste.

"D-Delicious."

He couldn't help but shocked in contentment. Yuki giggled like a cat upon seeing Tobe's reaction.

"Finish it. It's yours."

"No. Together let's eat it!"

Yuki refused and gave a portion of the pie to Tobe. He gulped some while watching her.

Unconsciously, a familiar woman came in and walked calmly. She passed the table Tobe and Yuki occupied. Her messy hair bounced as she paused between her steps and turned around, noticing them.

She approached intently, gently bumping Tobe's chair for some attention.

Immediately, Tobe looked around and gaze her smiling face and almost taken him in surprise.

"Miss Tamaki!?"

Tobe's voiced stand out. Yuki stared her for a meantime, then, continued to savour the dessert alone.

"Hmmm. I've never thought you two can be found here."

"No, Miss Tamaki! You are mistaken we are just-"

"Dating? Oh yeah, that's what in my mind too."

Tobe was so flustered that he stammered a lot upon hearing the word 'date'.

His face is red as a beet. Tobe was so embarrassed that he couldn't possibly spit some words and nervously watched him.

Mika noticed it immediately and giggled.

"Oh, it seemed the rumour sounds too good to be true."

"…"

"Don't worry; the secret is safe in me."

"-We're not dating, Tamaki-san!"

"Denying? You're expressions lately is just a polar opposite."

Mika exclaimed. Afterwards, Tobe silenced for his own good, but his face still showed a sour expression.

"If you may, can I sit beside both of you?"

This time Mika asked for a seat on them.

"But, Miss Tamaki, there are still many vacant table here."

"Stop it. I'll be just for a minute and leave."

"I thought you're here for a cake and desserts…?"

"You know it."

"Huh?"

Yuki has just finished eating the cake. Tobe noticed a crumble on her cheek.

"Tobe-kun, I'm finished—"

"Wait a minute and don't move, something's on your face."

He took a handkerchief in his pocket and wipes it on Yuki's cheeks gently until it removed.

"Geez, don't eat it improperly that it soiled your face."

"T-Thank you…"

Yuki blushed upon saying to him. Tobe noticed it too and smiled in a friendly manner.

"How cute!"

"…..!-Keep quiet!"

Mika praised them intently that Tobe was so surprised and gets interrupted. He later felt offended by her.

"Dammit, I'm getting bored out here. Yuki-chan, I'll be outside waiting for you to be finished, okay?"

"Yes…"

Tobe stood nervously but manage to say 'excuse me' in front of them before he left outside.

"Hmmm, avoiding something irrelevant? How naïve you are."

Mika mumbled with a hint of consent of his actions. She gazed toward Yuki and giggled.

"Yuki-chan, you're so cute!"

"T-Thank you…much"

"Just keep it on and you'll win him!"

"Uh?"

"Nevermind…"

"Did you two came here for a date or perhaps…more?"

"No, Miss Tamaki. I only agreed to accompany him."

"Oops, wrong thinking! I'm sorry a lot."

Yuki glanced by the door and immediately stood and walked away.

"Thank you, Miss Tamaki. I'm going."

"Have a nice day, Yuki-chan… together with Tobe"

Tobe stood there, obviously waiting for Yuki to get out and to avoid the irksome Miss Tamaki.

Yuki went out of the door as expected and adjoin him.

"So…how's the minute with Miss Tamaki?"

"Mild."

"Huh, let's head to our main priority now… Feeling full?"

"Yes, thank you for your treat. How can I repay you?"

"Don't think about it. Treating you is totally nothing for me."

"Then, thank you once again."

"…"

Tobe chuckled abruptly. He felt comforted when she's happy too. They both held their hands while walking since the crowd is getting bigger in a minute or else.

"Seriously, what's the rush in here…Yuki-chan just hold on!"

For some unknown reason, both of them stopped in the middle of flux of people, as though some kind of supernatural feeling made them paused, even his breathing ceased for a while.

Yuki knew too well what Tobe sensed since the environment begun to be familiar with her. She felt troubled after all.

"Tobe-kun, something is about to happen."

"I don't know what are you talking about…but you're right."

Slowly but surely, the people around them began to counted few. Upon taking a harmless step, the surrounding changed indefinitely and roughly. Both of them kneeled because of unexplained vibration that remained for a second.

Tobe thought that he was crazy and realized that all of the people vanished.

"It happened again…"

Yuki gritted in frustration. She grabbed Tobe and hurried nearby a pavilion and hid them.

"What is it? Yuki."

"Those things…!"

The sound of a queer engine hummed suspiciously around the hall, signifying that they are more than he can imagine.

Tobe gulped. Seeing Yuki's reaction toward that 'thing' meant they are in an unknown danger. Escaping is rare in this situation; however, it was their only chance.

PART 2

Standing under the broad daylight, the platinum blonde guy stood casually. "Get her as soon as possible. Echo is around somewhere in that place!"

Talking into some sort of receiver in his ear, his voice is filled with seriousness and anger.

"—R-roger! Preparing for extraction…"

"Good, but make the squad tripled or more! Echo needs a special treatment."

It buzzed as it ended. He is trying to resolve it right now as what he would expect.

Marshal Darryl Tracker, the current commanding officer of the squad LINK, one of the upholding groups of a currently unknown incorporation. He is known for his rough, often reckless, methods and upon capturing the so-called maidens.

The time is running short for Darryl so he will act as fast as possible. He had tracked Echo at the Mara Mall and made it into a 'concentration area'.

That is, a specially-prepared zone that temporarily negates damage for a duration period. Also, civilians trapped inside the magic dome will temporarily be in a stasis but gains invulnerability as well as the place itself, after the duration expires, the victim retains no memory of the event.

Uniquely, Maidens are immune to it as well as the Chasers who created it, thus, providing a perfect battle arena for the two factions.

Darryl went into the transport ship that propelled toward the designated area.

Stroking his rough cheeks, he touched a long scar. This reminded him the past battle between a certain maiden who made it. The longer he remembered it, the sourer is his face.

"—Wherever you are, I'll definitely kill you!"

He muttered to himself, and took his equipment out of its place.

"Tobe-san, Yuki-san, Are you in there!?"

Cris repeatedly shouted outside the gates of Tobe's house. Her voice has already irritated the neighbours but the house in front of her sounds empty.

"Stupid Tobe, maybe he is still sleeping inside. Checking in!"

She pushed the gate but found it locked, but Cris has picked it several times, often mistaken as a thief by Tobe some times.

"Huh, Easy enough."

With a little evil chuckle, the lock finally gave in. She proceeded quietly inside the house.

Scanning the whole room, Cris is bothered by something. No one is in the house.

"I'm thinking that they went somewhere or *gasp* perhaps, a date!"

She gritted her teeth softly, and rushed out of the house, panicking and crying like a little baby.

"Why didn't you invite me Tobe? I was supposed to join with him—"

After an hour of childish, her stupidity stopped when she spotted someone who is standing outside the gate. A girl with the crazy glasses stood in front of her.

Cris realized her ridiculousness and felt embarrassed greatly.

"P-Principal Monosume?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Shinichi Tobe and Tenshi Yuki. Since you're a best friend of Tobe-kun, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't—"

Ryuuka noticed her doubtfulness and nervousness.

"Oh my! Is this the house where they lived in or yours? Surely I must be wrong."

"Ah— no Ma'am, actually it is."

"I see, I thought they are here since the morning. Monari-san, do you know where they went?"

"I hope so. Ma'am, is it something important?"

Of course, yes. Possibly, the three of you must be present."

"Okay."

"By the way, what are you doing in his house?"

"Uhm…? Well—"

Ryuuka gazed her suspiciously for a while and grinned. That gesture made Cris shook with unknown fear.

"I see, don't worry! I won't tell it to anyone."

"Wha-What do you mean!?"

"I think I have an idea. Cris-san, do you want to join me while waiting for them?"

"Umm, where, Ms. Ryuuka?"

"Probably, -the mall nearby. I love shopping you know it and I've heard that they are currently going on a big sale."

Ryuuka was pointing toward the mall which she was referring to. Cris was still confused.

"Is it alright for you, Ms. Ryuuka?"

"Yes of course, but something bothers me…"

"…~!"

"—how about calling me Ryuuka-san instead. Well, only outside of the school, hmmm. Agree?"

"O-ok!?"

"You see, I need someone who will accompany me. To be honest, I'm not particularly familiar with that place."

Cris smiled wryly and nodded softly.

"Right?"

"So let's go!"

The engine dies quickly as the transport readily landed on a steady place.

A heavy boot clad in a light metallic armor set foot followed by another in a similar manner.

Carrying a large, high-powered machine gun which is taller than him, Darryl has a strong intent.

To kill off the maiden.

But the Intel told him to catch it alive.

Nevertheless, his weapon is still not worthy enough to pacify it.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, Marshal. The faint trace of Echo is still present until now but we still need a manual searching to prove it."

"Not perfect but still it is enough… that Echo is hiding now? How pathetic!"

Darryl argued with the unsuspecting sergeant. He expected that Echo is someone who is accustomed for deadlier fighting. Angered at what he heard, he straddled straight to the stasis dome.

"Alpha team, surround the 'castle' now! Beta, searched the place thoroughly, don't leave anything unspecified! And I'll getting it done!"

"Roger…"

"Aye-Aye."

Aria Crete and Hiro Kagishima, both are commanding officer under Marshal Darryl have agreed then.

The entire fleet of mechas swarmed creepily toward the abandoned mall.

"Yuki-chan! I'll gonna do this…!"

Tobe decided to confront them directly, without having a second thought. This action could possibly kill him. Nevertheless, he deeply cared for her so much.

"…There's no more choice anyway, I'll divert their attention while you must escape!"

"But that could mean—"

"I hate to think about it, Yuki."

"Then I won't let you…"

"We're running out of option since their purpose is to catch you – I won't let that happen even if it cost my life!"

Yuki struck dumbfounded and gracefully smiled.

"I-I'm happy to hear that Tobe-kun. You're the one and only man who'll sacrifice his life for me. I'm so happy—!"

Tears slowly streaked on her cheeks and yet remained calmed. This is the first time Tobe saw Yuki, or perhaps, a lady crying. He felt guilty.

"Y-Yuki-chan?!"

Tobe was mildly surprised. She firmly holds his nape and cheeks with both of her arms while gazing right into his doubtful eyes with her soulless stare.

"— but I won't let you…die."

Unfortunately, one of the reavers spotted them over.

"Target sighted… destroying it in a process."

Releasing a guided missile, both of them can see their disastrous end.

"I-It's your choice, Yuki."

Tobe whispered. She smiled, mystically.

Without wasting any seconds, she plunged her lips toward his before they ended up in a huge puff of smoke.

Darryl heard the transmission from his device. He even heard the explosion before it.

He paused.

"Very well then…check it up!"

He dropped his weapon in confusion. He thought that all of Maidens are powerful and yet this different.

He gritted his teeth in mild frustration, knowing that he is unsatisfied with it.

"Impossible…nah!"

"Orders received …checking for—"

The transmitter echoed, followed by a loud strange crash which is anonymous.

Tracker was mystified.

"Team Beta, go check it!?"

"Affirmative."

Darryl entered the field hurriedly, dragging along his weapon.

"Damn it!"

Followed by his own team, they readied for an unexpected.

"Negative. The target is still up!"

The transmitter roared before it fell into a deep silence.

Darryl was enraged.

"Team Beta! Annihilate it quickly! Shoot it!"

One of the machines was a total wreck, smashed into pieces by an unknown force. It suddenly burst into flames.

A silhouette formed behind those thick smokes.

Yuki stood, looking at the junk she destroyed.

She did effortlessly because of her usual nature. She emits a numinous aura, like an unknown goddess.

She turned back, when she remembered someone. Tobe, on the other hand, was lying down on the floor full of rubbles. Asides from scratches, He is alright but was greatly tired that he can't stand up for a while.

"Are you alright, Tobe-kun?"

Her voice is filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

Tobe sat abruptly, clueless about what happened earlier.

"I'll definitely protect you, Tobe."

"…."

She declared. The wall burst out and fell, and immediately, numerous reavers appeared.

"If you will, Tobe…!"

"Uh…?"

She helped Tobe stood and put him behind her in a piggyback ride.

Tobe budged a little, he was embarrassed.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Hang on."

She suddenly jumped in great height and landed right on one of them, stomping on it in one powerful blow.

Yuki passed over them in an unattainable speed and proceeded into a sprint.

She broke free out of the barrier and hid behind a large building. Upon landing, he gently placed Tobe by the wall. The lad is still recovering from dizziness, particularly while he rode on her. He can't stand still and maybe needed some support.

"Oooow… I don't think… I'm very well."

He groaned.

"I'll be right back!"

"Wait..! What are you going to do!?"

Tobe stopped her. Yuki's eyes twinkled from peering.

"Destroy them, utterly!"

An explosion has destroyed partially a building, seeking an attention.

Yuki flew away immediately, leaving him alone on a safe place.

"Yuki….!"

He shouted so loud, that his throat sored. He won't let her gone but she's just too powerful.

Too powerful for a weak boy like him.

Yuki went to the dome earlier, entering the field again.

She expected another surprise meeting.

Upon entering in a destroyed area of the mall, uneasiness greeted her, however the reavers are gone, save for those destroyed.

Landing on a cold floor, a wisp of sparks echoed out. She heightened her senses, alerting herself for any differences.

Yuki glanced left and right, looking out at the abnormal darkness she was seeing. She breathed deeply.

She straddled straight, loud steps echoing deeply inside the hollow and bumping some rubbles and dust.

No one is in her sight.

Not a sound.

Suddenly, something sparked her interest. She paused.

Big, heavy steps of man echoed in front of her, though she can't see it no matter how she peered.

"Nice to see you, Maiden Echo, the pale queen!"

The voice of a man is full of insolence and mock.

"Who are you…?"

The heavy steps paused. Yuki knew that he was right in front of him.

'With a little respect, I'm Marshal Darryl Tracker, but it is a little importance right now…"

PART 3

Tobe leaned against the wall occasionally as he was trying to walk. He was greatly weakened and confused.

He was deliberately asking for help, though no one is present.

"Damn, where are the people during these critical times? This is definitely weird!"

He muttered with a hint of irritation. He paused by the sidewalk, as he was trying to catch his breath.

As he raised again his head, he saw someone coming, no matter how blurry his sight.

He is even sure that he wasn't hallucinating either.

"Thank goodness—"

Accidentally, he tripped and was off-balanced toward them. Gladly, someone caught him on time.

Tobe looked up against the blinding sunlight, with her large spectacles and a quirky attitude, He recognized her quickly.

"R-Ryuuka-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

"Tobe-kun, I thought you went somewhere and I brought Cris too…"

"She's here too?"

"You've heard it, yes, I'm here…What happened to you?"

Ryuuka gently place Tobe on a seat nearby them, good thing it has a large shade above them.

"T-This place is getting dangerous right now, I swear!"

Cris looked him in doubt, and then she chuckled.

"Aaaw, Tobe-kun! You're bluffing us don't you think? And it is very funny— whew, are we alone?"

Cris remarked. While she was busily looking for the people around, she couldn't help shaking a little when she realized it.

Ryuuka too, analysed the whole area and found it to be true.

"Ryuuka-san!?"

"….."

"— nevertheless, it is useless to say it!"

"What are you talking about, Ryuuka-sensei!"

"Tobe-kun, can you stand?"

"Yeah."

"Is Yuki-chan, ok?"

Upon hearing her name, Tobe stirred and felt agitated.

"Yu-Yuki-chan, she's in a deep trouble now!"

Ryuuka seemed to be holding her breath. Sweats are popping on her face.

The worst possible has yet to come.

She gritted her teeth silently.

"Just hang on Tobe-kun. Cris, I want you to stay on guard."

She silently went away, her hands curled into fist.

"Ryuuka-chan, where are you going?"

"Relax. I'll call the rescues."

Her amber eyes twinkled.

As a teacher, no something beyond it, she must act about it.

She disappeared beyond the alley.

The game begins for her.

"You've been wondering why are we alone… interesting, isn't it."

"Honestly, I'm clueless about it."

Yuki and Darryl circled each other while fixing their gazes each of them, stomping on dust and ruins, they don't care.

"Simple. They are useless in this battle between us. Seriously, they are just distractions to me and perhaps, for you… But don't worry, I sent them outside, besides I'm a man of fair games."

"I still don't understand…"

"You may not understand me, but what I said is absolutely true."

Upon saying it, he summoned a large mechanical cleaver, which was placed at his back before.

"I'll change your mind, Echo!"

Darryl charged at her with all his might, swinging the large blade in a perfect circular motion.

Yuki tumbled back, dodging the immediate death before her. There was a sudden wind rush and she was thrown back.

She somersaulted and recovered her footing flawlessly.

"Nice, that's what I'm expecting!"

Darryl sneered noisily as he ran toward her. Yuki did the same as though they will slam each other.

Finally, within few steps near him, she flew a dashing kick to him with all her might.

In a flash of light, he caught her foot in mid-air.

"I-Impossible!"

"Bad luck, Echo!"

He threw her all the way up the floors like a ragdoll. The connecting floors destroyed and crumbled to pieces.

Darryl looked up and grinned twistedly upon the large hole.

Yuki walked on a broken platform and gritted her teeth.

That could have been killed her if not for her nature.

"Oh, I thought you are done!"

Darryl mocked her intently. Yuki stood, staring toward him; both exchanged each other's wicked glances.

"Aren't you coming down, Echo?"

"Tell me, Darryl. What are you really?"

Upon hearing his name, Darryl chuckled.

'You've become curious now? Unexpected…"

He planted his cleaver on the floor and swung his arms in a boastful stance.

"Those robots are so weak enough for you and you thought you can bring down a human like me? Reavers are just only tools and 'we' are the real hunters. I, Marshal Darryl Tracker, am one of the world's worthy chasers!"

Darryl proudly exclaimed.

"C-Chasers!?"

Yuki was surprised. Taking this chance, Darryl wielded an artillery out of his right hand and took aim at her.

"I'll show you!"

Rounds by rounds, he bombarded the whole upper area with deadly shells of penetrating large bullets.

*chug* *chug* *chug*

The sound of roaring gun cried in the air. The smell of the burning ashes filled the whole building.

The entire floor trembled and fell violently.

Everything was covered with dust and falling debris that would surely blocked their sights.

Darryl stood solemnly; his monstrous artillery heated and glowed from constant firing. The entire building was full of holes and cracks and yet it stood still thanks to the stasis field he created.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the air crackled with undefined noise. Yuki skidded toward him quickly. She immediately poured him with her swift combo kicks.

Darryl unintentionally dropped his weapon and groaned because of her deadly lunges. Nevertheless, he sustained the deadly blow and blocked the rest with his mighty arms.

The air trembled from waves of thunderous force.

"Mighty, indeed!"

Darryl remarked as he was thrown back bit by bit from her.

Taking his chance, he quickly grabbed his cleaver in a split of second and slammed it right in front of her.

However, it caught nothing but the wind itself. Instead, with a perfect balance, Yuki stood gracefully on the blunt side of the sword.

Looking right into his eyes peacefully, Darryl was stirred with extreme hatred.

Because of this mystical act, Darryl felt as if he was insulted greatly and brandished his cleaver furiously and forcefully.

The air was filled with dangerous disruptions of invisible force that came crashing anywhere.

Yuki lightly landed away from him and abruptly dashed toward Darryl with immense speed.

Darryl swung his blade in a full arc.

Yuki eluded it by jumping up away in an immense height. She remained suspended as Darryl tilted his head up and watched her with glaring eyes.

"You left me no choice…"

"Oh yeah!? Bring it on!"

"…LA MASKA…"

Her voice seemed to be echoing everywhere, ringing right in his ears as she chanted.

The wind collected and formed an unstable barrier around her. It became denser and larger each time she waved her arm.

Steadily, the wind began to pick up speed.

"…NA RAGIA!"

The sphere exploded, creating a powerful, blinding vortex surrounding Darryl this time.

Darryl stood vigilant with a hint of curiousness, the vortex proved to be nothing more than an annoying wind but this breeze provided him with extreme uneasiness.

"Oh, come out …Echo!"

The next few seconds, the place was destroyed completely that it doesn't recognizable anymore if it was on land. Loud, painful explosion roared throughout the whole area, the ground cracked violently and caused a very deep depression, creating a deep, wide crater that could have been possibly the reason why the building vanished.

The unaffected field outside gives off a creepy, mysterious ambience after the building disappeared and the whole area was stilled.

That power is used as an punishing empowerment for her certain strike coming from above using her aura as well as what surrounded her and will cause a total destruction on a concentrated target, hence preferably described as ( Eagle Dive).

Yuki stood by the center of the crater, greatly exhausted but unwavering. Her numinous aura has reached beyond her boundary as if that is not enough for it.

This produces a burning impression that surrounded her body. Her wounds are seared with pure white flames.

Being her body set ablaze didn't torment her though it stung a lot on her skin.

Using that power as the last resort has proven to be fatal to her and to Darryl. It greatly enervated her since she is not in her full power and did a dangerous skill that could have left a permanent damage on her.

Yuki searched for him in the midst of destruction and felt a sour satisfaction when she found nothing but dust.

She breathed deeply. Not knowing what to do next since she can't walk or stand on her own.

"I-I'm finished…"

She murmured sorrowfully to herself. Yuki sat slowly, moaning over all the pain she endure to her body.

"So, you've decided to finish me off…?!"

Yuki froze. That voice is awfully familiar to her even though her ear suffered from mild ringing.

"…impossible? I don't think so!"

She gaze toward the edge and was horrified to see him again. Darryl was standing with reavers hovering all around him.

The flames on her didn't still go out and he found it to be queer.

"You still didn't get it, don't you? Maiden Echo…!"

Darryl noticed that she didn't respond. Yuki gasped and her heart raced.

"… No fun? Then let us finish this right now!"

Darryl ordered the reavers to shot her with missiles.

In a second, the whole place was battered with hundreds of missiles and so on. All cease fired suddenly. The dust settled lazily and it beholds worst ruins ever imagined.

But nothing was found.

Darryl grunted. This meant that the whole operation is finally over though not completely. The reavers searched the whole place to find her body but failed.

Thought to be disintegrated, the reavers departed and left Darryl alone. He went away too; he has no intention of staying in this place.

Darryl knew to himself that no matter what he thinks, he isn't satisfied about the battle.

"Nuff, Echo's alive…"


	4. Chapter 4: Hopscotch Life

PART 1

"Ryuuka- sensei, is still not here!"

"Yeah I know!"

Tobe said. Crista and Tobe are both sitting by the pavement, resting together.

"Are you really hurt, Tobe-kun?"

"Yeah, I suppose?"

"If you… can I see it where?"

Cris nervously stated. Tobe was supposed to refuse but her hand already fondling her shirt.

"Aay… Cris-san, what are you doing?!"

Upon reaching the abdomen, she caressed gently his stomach and chest in a circular motion. Unexpectedly, the intensity rose.

"—S-stop it…Gaah!"

Tobe twitched and yelped because it tickled so much that his face reddened.

Cris, couldn't help stopping herself, in fact, she's so pleasured in touching his body that she lost herself in thought.

The delight of fondling his sweat-stained body is making her drooled and excited.

Tobe roared in laughter until he clasped her unruly hand from tickling her more.

Cris was surprised and realized what she has done. Tobe was already fleeting in breath from unstoppable guffaw.

"I-I'm sorry, Tobe-kun, I couldn't stop touching your…body."

She gulped between her lines.

"It is okay… I've hindered…it."

Tobe's eyes watered from too much pressure.

Cris bit her lips in embarrassment. She lowered her head.

"…but anyway, thanks!"

"Uh! But I—?"

"I don't know if it is right but you made me laugh in times of trouble."

"…. I don't know what you are talking about!"

She pouted indistinctively while Tobe chuckled.

The both sighed at the same time. They must've worried about their loneliness; the people around them are still missing.

"Hey Tobe… are you together with Yuki-chan?"

The question popped suddenly in her head.

Tobe mildly surprised.

"Uh yeah."

"Then, are you with her in the mall?"

"Yes, why?"

"N-nothing. I'm just happy."

"I am happy too."

Cris made a wry smile, but she knew that she lied to herself.

She was sorrowfully hurt inside.

Cris and Tobe have been friends since ten years ago, making it eligible as a childhood friends.

She liked him a lot, often getting into trouble because of him. However, she thought that Tobe will never ever change his sight of her as a friend and she remained as the same too.

When Yuki entered his monotonous life, something stirred inside her.

Cris is aware that she is jealous.

She was sure about it, but she kept it from him.

"You were supposed to be alone with me…"

She murmured lowly to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh…no, nothing."

She quieted herself, looking at the ground and playing her fingers while groaning silently.

Tobe noticed it and comforted her.

"Are you okay? If you think this might be worse. Don't worry, it won't."

Cris looked up and gazed him.

She chuckled.

"Ah, you got me…Tobe-kun."

She glanced toward her watched awkwardly.

"…but Ryuuka sensei will be here soon, right?"

"I-I think so."

Minutes later, not far from them, a familiar figure came running toward them.

"Oh, sensei is here!"

"Yeah…"

Both smiled each other contentedly, but Cris' smile faded quickly while facing away from him.

"Sorry, if I'm late."

"It's alright!"

"Ryuuka-sensei…"

"Huh…?"

Cris supported Tobe from standing up.

"Thank you, Cris-san."

Cris has something in her mind that made her obliged to do.

"Since you are here, Ryuuka-san. I think I'm leaving now."

"Why, Cris? Is something bothering you or perhaps—"

"NO, no, Ryuuka-sensei, it is just… um getting late right now for me and it might not good."

Ryuuka scratched her head and confused at what she said.

Cris giggled clumsily.

"If that is worrying you, then… ok, you can go— by the way, thank you for accompanying Tobe-kun, it's a great help."

"It's not that big…!"

Cris departed quickly after she respectfully bowed, leaving Ryuuka and Tobe behind until she's out of sight.

"Ryuuka-sensei, is something wrong with her…?"

"No…I think there is nothing. Anyway, come with me now."

Tobe glanced left and right, expecting some authorities that he thought Ryuuka called.

"Um…where?"

"It's hard to tell you right now…"

"But I thought—"

"No, I didn't."

Ryuuka firmly told him. She focused his glasses on him, it shined for a while.

"You are so weird… it made me felt worse!"

Tobe sighed; he never thought that Ryuuka is so foolish.

"I don't bother call the ambulance, you are not wounded seriously..."

She added instinctively.

"… instead, you must have something to do."

Ryuuka asked him. Tobe only gazed her with an [UH?] sound.

"….please!?"

"Ok…but something that is not stupid at all."

"Thank you. But first close your eyes…"

Tobe obeyed. He think that he is so stupid for doing this but for some reason followed.

"…let me hold your hands."

He felt the cold sensation slowly wrapping his hand, it was Ryuuka's hand.

"one…"

Tobe was pressured with something.

"…two…"

Counting seemed to scare him as he gripped her hand harder.

"What are you doing…!"

Tobe exclaimed but he felt his voice was absorbed somewhere but Ryuuka's voice continued counting, clearer and louder.

"…three!"

Suddenly, he felt the ground where he stood disappeared for a while. Swift wind came raging all over him but nothing happened at the same time.

His ears been pretty stuffed up too. He tightened his grasp on her hand in confusion and fear.

Tobe knew that this is not ordinary at all.

The phenomena disappeared quickly as if it is already nothing at all.

"Tobe-kun, you can open your eyes."

The voice of Ryuuka echoed in his ears.

Instead, a soft humming sound stirred him. He pried his eyes opened and blinked twice.

At first, his vision is partly blurry but gradually it became cleared.

He surprisingly found himself in a completely different place. Instead of an open ground, he was awed at the glowing platform he was currently standing right now.

Where are we…?"  
>Tobe stammered. He thought his head has gone dizzy all the way.<p>

He searched for Ryuuka who calmly stood by the large automatic door.

She glanced back rudely.

"Are you coming with me?"

The corridor is very wide that he was dazzled from looking back and forth.

The footsteps echoed irregularly against the lonely walls.

"Tobe-kun, I'm so sorry to drag you along."

"Don't worry; I'm just glad I've made it alive…"

He chuckled wryly.

"…something made me curious enough…"

Tobe and Ryuuka strolled together slowly but surely. He didn't know where he is and currently follows her briefly.

"What is it?"

"…Where are we?"

"Inside [Squairkraw I] ship."

"I didn't know about it."

"Calm down, that's the thing not to worry about."

"H-How did we get here quickly?"

"I calculated our position here from the land and transported here via teleportation…"

"You mean some kind of magic or techy-like something?"

Ryuuka stopped walking for a while; she was kind of confused suddenly.

"…Um… let's say yes!"

"…I've never thought about it."

"[Squairkraw I] isn't something you've think as an ordinary ship on the water. Actually, we are gliding over twenty kilometers above the Saitama district, right now."

"A-Airship…?"

His voice filled with nervousness.

"Yes, exactly."

"Is it safe?"

Ryuuka sighed deeply. Seriously, she is not in this kind of conversation, at least not now.

"Yes… but this not important right now…"

Ryuuka removed her large spectacles, revealing her true nature of face that Tobe was surprised.

"Ryuuka-sensei, it seemed that you hid something more than what I've imagined."

"As what you said, yes, it is true…"

Ryuuka chuckled and her eyes shined while they are seemed to be tired. She sighed later on.

"…For now, this is what I'm telling you… I, the principal of the school, is a part of a secret organization called the ' Neitframe'…"

Neitframe? What does it do?"

"…Neitframe is an independent faction that will do anything to restore and preserve the world as well as the resources from catastrophic events made by the other factions."

"I see but I don't see any trouble."

"You're funny. The odd of you being killed is great."

"…yeah!?"

Suddenly, Ryuuka quieted for a while and became serious.

"Tobe-kun, do you have an idea why are you here?"

"Nope. Why?"

'You'll see. I'll gonna call you if it will be ready."

They stopped right in front of a door of a designated room.

PART 2

Yuki opened her eyes, expecting some wild explosion on her but instead calmness entered her.

It's very quiet right here. She found herself lying in a comfortable white bed while half-covered in linen.

With her bleary eyes, she explored the whole room but found nothing queer.

Yuki sighed for a meantime and slow dragged herself to sit.

Her muscles ache but not seriously.

"Where am I?"

She asked herself, or someone she thinks was present somewhere.

Immediately, the sliding door opened and a girl came in. Her clothes are dark blue all over. Her amber eyes shined burned with gentleness and her hair is neatly tied.

The girl stood beside her, as if expecting her to react.

"Who are you…?"

Yuki asked her while gazing her deeply. Even though the girl was regarded by Yuki as a complete stranger, she felt no alarm or danger.

The girl smiled, her gestures are strikingly familiar to Yuki.

Instead of answering her babbling question, she remarked.

"You're awake, Yuki-chan."

Her soft voice comforted Yuki quickly.

She chuckled.

"Who are you…!?"

Yuki repeated her question toward the girl.

Suddenly, the girl gave a big sigh, adjusted her hair quickly and put on the quirky glasses.

In this way, Yuki remembered her.

"…Principal?"

"Yes. I'm Principal Monosume. How's your condition lately?"

"I-I'm alright..."

"Very true. I'm quite amazed on how your recovery works."

Ryuuka smiled.

"…Tobe-kun, where is he?"

Yuki stirred a little, as if wanting to leave the bed quickly, away from her condition.

Ryuuka instinctively pat Yuki on her hand and paused her.

"Calm down. He's right on the outside waiting for you."

Yuki relaxed as what Ryuuka told.

Ryuuka went outside of the room. As soon as she was in outside, Yuki leaned out and grabbed a chance to peek outside, searching for Tobe.

She didn't fail herself. Right coming in the room, Tobe quickly approached Yuki.

"Yuki-chan…!"

"Tobe-kun…!"  
>He gave her warm comfortable hug as though reunited at last as what will happen to some hospital scene or recovered from bad disease; he will thank the God and welcome her to life again.<p>

"I'm totally ok, Tobe-kun!"

"Yeah! How did you survive?"

"I don't know but I don't care either. As long as you were on my side, I will be happy.

"Me too…"

Yuki felt sad suddenly, and then she cried, bitterly lately. The presence of a loved one resembled it, but it's entirely different reason behind it.

"…Are you alright?!...Does it hurt somewhere? Where?"

Tobe half-panicked, half-anxious while kept clasping her soft, pale hand. It made him deadly worried, especially, if someone is crying in front of her.

"No …I'm alright. Didn't I just say it earlier that I'm happy for you…?"

She said, with an accompanying sniffle.

"…Tobe-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Do you perhaps, hate me? Don't you feel disapproved or hatred because I'm not a human?"

"Even if you are human or not, I will never hate you!"

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Then, is it ok if you let me live in your house once again!?"

"S-sure. I will."

Tobe gulped silently and sighed.

"T-thank you…! I will be your sister now!"

Yuki surprisingly hugged him out of thought. Tobe was surprised but embarrassed at the same time because her voluptuous bust was pressed evenly on his body; for men, it is a dream come true.

"Well. You can be what you…-"

He stammered out of shame; if this happened in a public, surely he will be arrested because of perverseness.

"I like you!"

Red, hot flashes begin to appear on his face once he heard it and obviously Yuki noticed it while continued hugging him.

"W-What happened…Tobe?"

"No, I'm alright— I think you must need rest because later we will be going home."

Yuki nodded. She slowly loosened her clasp and quietly lied down. Tobe adjusted her blanket and went lowly toward the door.

"Tobe-kun? — are you coming back?"

"Yes. I'll just go outside for a while."

Yuki smiled.

"Take care."

Closing the door, Tobe breathed deeply.

"Well, a strange day for me!"

Tobe muttered to himself. He glanced left and right, checking if someone is present and went right to the hallway again.

The place was awfully similar to a large labyrinth and felt himself like a test lab rat.

His footsteps echoed as he straddled alone.

Where am I, he thought to himself.

"If only Ryuuka sensei is here."

He mumbled to himself. Actually, since he was alone, he has the tendency to talk to himself, even in exaggerating tone, which is not so unusual at all.

Tobe found himself in front of another door. He hoped that Ryuuka is really there and not to embarrassingly bump into someone he don't know.

He shook his, saying that he has no time for that.

First he breathed deeply, in case it is a wrong door, and he went right away as the door rolled opened.

Luckily, he found it right.

He had entered a largely opened room, or what he imagined so.

"Good afternoon, Tobe!"

"Ryuuka-san!?"

Yes. That childish voice was no other than her principal, who was sitting idly on a not so particular desk right in nowhere. The sight was so familiar to him in the school.

"You're good- finding this room is still hard, even some of my colleagues. I'm doubtful if you have really a good insight."

She chuckled.

"R-Really?"

"But what you have in your mind is rightly not important right now. In other words I'm bluffing, get it?"

"ok…"

She paused for a while, yawning softly.

"Tobe-kun, are you comfortable here?"

"Just a little, but overall I'm fine."

"How about take a seat in front of me?"

"Thank you."

Like an obedient child, Tobe sat immediately on a chair Ryuuka referred to. It creaked silently.

"Better. This room is designed perfectly for harmonious ambience. You can felt it right now, don't you?"

Tobe observed the surrounding and tried to 'feel' what Ryuuka suggested to, but he seemed to be right after the issues straight.

"I see, Ms. Ryuuka-sensei. But I believe this is not what you are talking to."

Ryuuka's shoulder shrugged off, as if she has been directly hit by something. Beneath those shining, stupid glasses are cunning eyes of his principal.

She smirked, contentedly.

"My…my, you want it so badly? I'll give it a shot…"

"Yes, I do. After this, I-I want Yuki and I back to our home."

Tobe declared loudly to Ryuuka with nervousness while looking at her directly. After seconds of silence, Ryuuka replied.

" …The organization [Neitframe] wanted to ensure the safety of Yuki as well as yours by letting us to protect you— that is if you join us."

"But what if—"

"Doubting us is not tolerated, Tobe-kun. Since you're deeply afflicted with Yuki-chan and if you disagree, we had no other choice but to force you in this decision."

Ryuuka exclaimed seriously, almost slamming the table with strong emotions.

"…I fear you can't have an ordinary life if you won't allow this, won't you agree?"

"I understand it."

Tobe thought of it, deeply and seriously.

"Besides, I won't let even one of my students to be endangered."

There was a silence, now Ryuuka only awaits Tobe's strained choice, who is deeply troubled, for a while.

"If that is what you want, then I decided that you will help us no matter the cost."

Tobe proclaimed. Even if he refuses, he will still be under the organization no matter what he does. Besides, he was deeply in danger with Yuki, who is hunted.

Ryuuka smiled again, wider that she bears the Cheshire's grin, with an accompanying squeaks of laughter.

"*kukuku* I'm glad that you get it. I swear you won't –regret- it."

Saying the last words at her own sentence, her eyes twinkled like the fox.

Tobe noticed and *gulp* was very afraid that he can foresee it. He tried to get up and run away when—

"…Wait, Tobe-kun."

'W-What is it?"

"Before you leave we seriously consider thoroughly physical examination both on you and Yuki."

Tobe was surprised, and stood abruptly while shaking, or perhaps rapidly swaying his own head. It meant to him very nasty or shameful.

"No? I'm afraid not!"

Ryuuka sighed and snapped her fingers.

Two muscular men went in coincidentally. They both are wearing the same black uniform, a sort of special agents that can only be seen in spy movies, particularly the villainous one.

"Then force is really useful, don't you agree?"

"What for!?'

"It is just important…trust me!"

Upon sudden order, Tobe was pulled back by the two man, they were so bulky and tall that he was left hanging between them like a limp one.

They left immediately while holding him till the door closed.

"Woah, I don't want to be naked…!"

One can hear his agonizing, hair-raising, girly-like shriek that still ring behind the door that faded slowly and creepily.

Ryuuka only dismissed it and ignored the noise while the grin still flashed on her face.

PART 3

The night outside is very dark and enlightened by a multitudes of twinkling stars. It created a perfect silhouette on the large house.

Inside it, Tobe sighed and felt embarrassed.

Lately that hour, he was forced to remove his clothing to have his body examined and screened.

But to him, it gave him trauma and shamefulness.

Sooner, they have arrived in this house together with Yuki via the teleporting pad.

"Why I felt so abused this time?"

Tobe remarked to himself silently. Those images couldn't get lost in his mind and right now he's confused in that situation.

The smiley face on his fancy, vibrant T-shirt looked exaggerating.

Yuki watched it sternly, perhaps enjoying its still appearance. Her gaze went to Tobe this time.

"Tobe-kun, why did they remove my clothes?"  
>She said softly as if she was purring. Tobe felt embarrassed further because of her innocent nature.<p>

He couldn't stand it all the way.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki-chan, it's my fault…"

"Uh…?"

Yuki observed him diligently, her aquamarine eyes mixed with a brilliant emerald looked beautiful and sparkling, as though it didn't exist on earth.

She looked attractive further in her blouse which belongs to Tobe's mother.

Tobe scratched his head in confusion as he looked at her clothes which is obviously too big for her that exposed some of Yuki's unnatural white skin.

"It's my fault that I didn't buy any clothes while we have a chance."

"It is ok…I can wear this all day long."

After his courage sprang up, he suddenly has an idea.

"You can wear my mother's dress temporarily until I can afford you something to wear."

"Agreed—"

"I don't suppose to think you'll let her wear lewdly clothes…"  
>A nuisance voice suddenly popped out between them. Tobe didn't ignore it lest she would do something very nasty to him.<p>

'Oh, it is you…Principal— Commander Ryuuka…"

He coughed out loud.

"Thank you, Tobe-kun but I would be happy if you call me Ryuuka instead."

Ryuuka told him mockingly. Her bare feet are resting on the table while she lazily sat by the chair.

She still wore the stupid glasses that annoyed Tobe instantly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"First, I like to stay here for a while… second, some advice to give you."

"What are they?"

"It will be good if you resume schooling together with Yuki. In that way, we can monitor your health and safety. Another, swear to me that you won't tell everyone about the last incidents, including today."

"Well, for the sake of my privacy, I will."

"Very good, I'm looking forward for it."

"Can you leave the house now?"

Tobe pleaded. Ryuuka ignored his statement; instead she stood and tied her hair back, making her face appear brighter and visually stunning.

She swayed her head in motion, telling him that she refused.

Rigid at what she responded, Tobe quieted himself and gave a loud grunt.

It was so obvious that he was getting irritated every second he glanced at her. At the same situation, Yuki gazed them independently.

She busily listens to the whole conversation, which she couldn't understand clearly and gave a quizzical look on Tobe.

"Well, you're hungry, right? Yuki-chan?"  
>Tobe said nervously after Yuki gazed him right on her face.<p>

"No, not yet… but can I eat?"

"Sure."

Yuki went to the refrigerator hurriedly, like a child with empathic emotion and opened it.

She luckily grabbed a sliced pie for a light snack.

Tobe sighed quickly.

"We already made her personal information after her brief conversation."

"So what? Ryuuka-san."

"I'm surprised that she answered straight all of my questions with a dauntless attitude. I blamed myself for doubting her."

"What do you mean?"

"Maidens, as far as I know, lack emotions, err— rarely trust humans. I believe so. Even contact with them is rare and dangerous, because of their unknown capabilities."

Ryuuka remarked.

"…because of you, she became human through a physical contact, which is kissing."

She grinned imperfectly, almost creeping Tobe out.

Her light-tinged glasses reflected an unnatural shine.

"…again, this is rare and contradicting upon the nature of Maidens, but she did it by her choice."

"Then, my mission is finished?"  
>"Idiot…!"<p>

Ryuuka gritted with impoverish.

"…you've been chosen by Yuki in an impossible situation, which I calculated not long after."

Tobe drooped down, because of exhaustion but immediately glanced toward Yuki who silently ate her fill while watching the television.

Fascinating though, she watched it unblinking.

Her bulging cheek was spotted with white crumbs.

Hands operating the fork like an automated robot.

Tobe was a little annoyed with Yuki's white hair which is not brushed.

He quickly returned his pace and listen Ryuuka actively this time.

"…Even by transferring the aura (mana) is still proven dangerous to your ordinary body…get it!?"

"Should I say, scary?"

Ryuuka looked him dumbfounded and rebuked him by her mysterious eyes.

"I think you too need rest now, I'll be leaving."

She said with her eyes half-closed; squinting him suspiciously behind those glasses.

She stood wearily and went to the door.

"One more thing Tobe… never be late to the school."

Ryuuka warned him like a mother before she closed the door.

Tobe made a wry smile before he sighed wearily. He calmly set his hand right in his sight, imagining what kind of powers was bestowed upon him and how unlucky was he was to.

"If this is my will, then it must be!"  
>He muttered to himself with a dull sense of bravery.<p>

Upon glancing toward the sofa, he found her to be sleeping. Legs curled in and silently in a slumber.

Tobe smiled, as though he regained his strength.

"Maybe, I can do this."


	5. Chapter 5: It is only Beginning

PART 1

It's another day of the class, Tobe and Yuki went together as usual. Tobe tried to be in glee but his surrounding is filled with unknown uneasiness.

The jealous stares of the boys and some of the girls as well as the gloomy side of the weather greeted him.

"G-good morning…"

Tobe greeted them quietly and cracking a wet smile.

Yuki, on the other hand, met the cheerful expressions of most of the students; even others claimed themselves as fans of hers.

Yuki couldn't help but be annoyed and curious at the same time.

The ruckus kept on until Yuki and Tobe were inside of the school.

"Let's go!"

Tobe told her.

Ten minutes later, after successful but desperate attempt to escape them, Tobe and Yuki entered the classroom.

Hopefully, upon seeing that the teacher is missing, Tobe sneaked to his seat followed by Yuki.

Unlike what happened outside, Tobe's classmate remained nonchalant while they're entering except for a few giggling "oh" and "ah" around them.

Tobe laid his head on the table while his arm covered it, possibly hinting that he is either sleepy or deadly worried.

Takuo, his friend as usual, went to him.

"Hey, Tobe-kun, I witnessed as unusually amount of people barging in the entrance. Do you have any idea?"

"Not the slightest…"

Without even raising his head, Tobe answered him quickly.

"C'mon, you know it! That cute little chick over there is the reason."

Takuo pointed Yuki instantly.

Tobe was wary that it was obviously was her, but inevitably ignored it.

"If this goes on, surely it will ruin my life."

He muttered to himself wearily.

"W-What? Did you say something? Bro?"

"Ah no, it just nothing!"

He immediately became lively, scratching his head in dire confusion.

Takuo gazed him in perplexing expression, gradually turning into a sly stare.

"Do you live together?"

Takuo asked him, scratching his chin like a detective.

"Well no-err, yes!?"  
>Feeling like he was condemned, Tobe answered him nervously.<p>

Upon hearing it, Takuo became wide-eyed that frightened Tobe like a scared cat.

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER!?"

Takuo exclaimed. The stupid and unexpectedly-sprung-from-nowhere question caught the attention of all the students inside the classroom, quieting the place.

Tobe burst into sweats and nervousness dominated him. He glanced left and right, as though he was convicted with a more serious crime.

"N-no…!"

Instantly, the crowd fell into numerous murmur and suspicious looks.

Tobe gulped, realizing what the results he has done.

Meanwhile, Yuki who busily watched him stood from her seat and went silently to Tobe and placed herself behind him.

Takuo noticed her and suddenly mystified by her.

Tobe tilted his head up, curious about whom overshadowed him."Hn?."  
>Presently, Yuki entangled her arms around him and leaned her body further. Tobe was taken up in surprised.<p>

Her voluptuous bust made him drowned; pressing against his head is a little bit overboard.

"This Tobe-chan is only for me…"

She clearly stated to them as Tobe tried to break free.

Everyone in the class stood dumbfounded…

…and eventually fell into uproar.

"T-Tobe-chan?!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Dang it! It is TRUE!"

Takuo who have witnessed and has also heard about it, became enraged.

"YOU-YOU—!"

"I-It's not what she meant!"

Tobe tried to explain in this hopeless situation, even if he knew all of them would not listen at all.

Yuki only calmly released him and went to her seat quietly.

Everyone gathered around him, accusing him with all they could think.

"Bastard, you're a pervert after all!"

"—Yeah, and an opportunist!"

"Poor Yuki, I assumed you took her chastity!"  
>With glaring, or perhaps raging eyes, Tobe was evidently in a panic mode.<p>

"P-Please listen to me! You have a wrong concept! I can explain this!"

Unexpectedly out of nowhere, the door flung open wide and in came the homeroom teacher, Mika Tamaki.

With her hair more outrageous than the last time and bloodshot eyes, all of the students quickly rearrange themselves to their seats and tried to shut up one and for all.

Tobe breathed deeply, it seemed that he was saved by the teacher but the atmosphere was still filled with inevitable hatred.

Overall, Mika still retained her youthful look and happy attitude despite the differences.

"Thank you, students…for waiting…"

Mika said moderately with cheerful attitude. She slowly sat on her own chair.

"…I'm a bit late…today."  
>She remarked while looking at the window.<p>

The gloomy weather outside could start a rain anytime.

Suddenly, her gaze shifted toward another window with an irritated expression.

"You…!"

Mika wasn't muttering to herself but rather to a bunch of students behind the window itself who, with no doubt, was voraciously tantalized to Yuki and even managed to observe her every movement.

However, Mika's devilish stare didn't fail her, in fact, they froze and one by one scattered away until no one was left when they felt the ominous glare.

When there's no one left and was satisfied, she returned her gaze to them.

"Ok class…everyone is present, aren't they?"

Mika told them while yawning.

Her voice, even though high and she was very lively, was filled with unknown distraught.

"Crista Monari is missing!"

Someone from behind shouted.

Tobe was surprised and turned back. True on whoever said it, the seat behind him, is vacant.

The seat where supposedly Cris seated is empty.

Where is she? He thought.

Cris is very diligent in school together with him, often not missing classes.

In fact, she's one of top bright students but right now a feeling of concern crept in his heart.

He remembered how she acted weirdly while they were alone the last time. Something is definitely wrong.

"If that's all… let's start the classes."

Mika exclaimed. Tobe's thoughts quickly faded.

*RRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!*

The bell rang loudly. It is time for recess.

Tobe was already outside of his room, spying over the door if Yuki's alright. The conditions are normal, however. Reim and the rest of the girls gathered around Yuki who is sitting quietly.

Their conversations are currently inaudible for his distance. Perhaps, they were talking about him.

…or girly things.

…or foods or whatever.

He smiled, knowing Yuki has found some friends. Especially Reim.

Immediately, he went away to bought some snacks for him and Yuki.

Tobe walked down the stairs while looking down. Not surprisingly, he bumped to someone that a bunch of big books fell down.

He quickly picked them and saying "I'm sorry" multiple of times. He slowly raised his head, afraid that he might be slapped or punched or anything he badly imagined.

With a wild hair that almost looked like tangled bush but a gentle face that strongly contradicts the former, he instantly recognized her.

"Ah, sorry it's my fault not to look carefully."

Mika-sensei apologized quietly with accompanying radiant smile. Tobe smiled too, in nervous way.

"I'm sorry, Mika-sensei."

"No, don't worry about it… just help me pick all of them and all will be fine."

She said softly with a hint of exhaustion.

After picking a couple of books, Mika asked for a favour.

"…also, please deliver it to the principal's office together with me… and I'll gonna treat you something…"

She said gleefully.

"R-really!?"

Instead of agreeing, she muttered something, as if she moaned.

" Ugh…my head hurts…"

Mika mumbled as she rubbed her temples with accompanying pained expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm ok…please go on…were in a hurry."

Two shadows sauntered together in a lone hallway.

Tobe, as well as Mika-sensei, carried books as he *hgggnnn* heaved it silently. Actually, they were very heavy than what he imagined.

Mika chuckled.

"You're quite strong!"

"Thank you, sensei…*hn* but what made them heavy!?"

"Hush, it's not for you to know…they are classified."

"R-Really!?"

Mika nodded approvingly.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"By the way, I've never thought that you are in the mall!"

Immediately, a confused face smeared on her face and laugh it something like trivial matter.

"I-I don't really understand you Tobe-kun…I wasn't there~!"

Tobe was perplexed.

"Maybe, you left quickly?"  
>He remembered before that the place became an awful battlefield. Mika, Yuki and he have been together even if it is just for a minute.<p>

That memory is still fresh, even for a while.

Mika thought hard, but instead headache struck her.

"…I'm sorry Tobe-kun…I really didn't think that time it happened…ow?"

"I'm sorry!"  
>Tobe didn't push it any more. He have concluded that something possibly happened to Mika-sensei that made her to incapacitate the present memory.<p>

Something is not right, he thought.

Meanwhile, Mika held a cheerful face even in front of a door, but uneasiness brushed Tobe, making his shakiness uncontrollable.

"Ah, where here!"

Mika knocked on the door and calmly clutched the door knob, and slowly the door creaked as it opened.

Tobe, while his fearful imaginations played him, felt it looked like a heavy door banging in every nudge or a hideous monster could have been hiding behind it.

Upon entering, a simple yet tidy room behold before them.

Books are detailed and in order.

The floor was so shiny.

Cabins and furniture are properly placed, allowing a bigger and cleaner space.

Not a speck of dust can be felt.

Tobe thought of it differently as what he first entered, purely opposite of what he had seen today that he can't relieve from surprised.

"You're here."

A familiar voice called out, almost interpreted to him as an actual irritation.

"Oh hello, principal Monosume, I'm glad to see you."

Mika happily exclaimed. Then she hurriedly put the books along the corner and waited.

Tobe followed her in nervously manner, but went out of the door quickly after placing the books in its place. Ryuuka, who busily observed them, cheerfully greeted Mika in return.

"Good morning, Mika-san. Thank you for bringing them."

"It is not that important, I am willing to help."

"Since Tobe-kun is already here. Could you please 'kindly' call him?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Outside of the office, Tobe walked back and forth, expecting he will be called by Ryuuka. Anxiousness made him worried.

Not long after, Mika opened the door and urged him to come in, again.

"The principal wants you."

"ok."

Upon entering, Mika immediately went out. Tobe stopped her.

"W-where are you going!?"  
>"I'm sorry, Tobe-kun. You know that I'm a busy woman, don't you think?"<br>"B-but!?"

He actually thought she will stay in the room for the meantime.

"Go on. After this, you have the reward. I promised."

She chuckled and finally released her hand and walked away, waving to him.

What she said sounded promising, but that is something he doesn't worried about.

PART 2

"Welcome Tobe!"

Ryuuka mockingly shouted to him.

"G-Good morning, Ryuuka-sensei…"

"Oh…you seemed to be lethargic…"

"How can I?"  
>Ryuuka's devious grin gradually formed.<p>

Tobe blinked and glanced toward the whole room. He never thought the room is the same as he thought the last time he visited it that it almost resembled the dirty stock room.

"Where's the other?"

He cautiously said. Tobe was referring to the man who seemed to accompany Ryuuka every time.

"Maximus, you mean. He's on the airship right now."

"I see…"

"By the way, I was supposed to call you but instead Mika-sama brought you here coincidentally."

"Then, why would you call me?"

"It is because of Yuki."

"What happened? Did something—"

"Calm down. I have bought Yuki the clothes that she will be needed for now on."

"Thank you. You are a great help."

"No need to. I was just doing what I'm supposed to do."

Tobe suddenly remembered about Mika.

"Ryuuka-san."

"Yes…?"  
>"Is Mika-sensei alright…? I mean did something happen to her?"<p>

Ryuuka became deadly still, mouth shrink into a short line, when he described about Mika.

Even Tobe was surprised on what he said earlier, that he swallowed his saliva and drooped his head down.

It was so quiet that Tobe can hear his own nervous breathing as he watched Ryuuka's blank expression behind those glasses.

He even blamed himself forsaking such a dumb question.

Finally, she spoke indifferently.

"Mika-sama…? Don't worry about her, though she was one of the civilians trapped inside the black dimension together with you…"

"Is that something related to her current situation?"

"True. Mika-sama was temporarily neutralized, particularly her existence while the stasis occurred. Upon deactivation, her memory after that incident was gone. Some of the common side effects are chronic headache, nausea and weakening…that's all."

"Well, I-I'm sorry."  
>"Stupid! It is better this way. It will be worthless when you are clueless about a thing…"<p>

She let out a big sigh after saying it.

"…Also, thank you for letting us to protect you…the [Neitframe] will never let you harmed by the Chasers… in other way."

"Thank you."

"I've already installed security system in your hous."

"What?! Why I didn't know about it?"

"Don't worry. The security will never harm your privacy."

"I was hoping to."

"Then, good luck. Here are the packages I'm referring to."

Ryuuka gave him a handful of bags containing comfortable and colourful clothes for Yuki.

"Thank you very much."  
>"One more thing. If necessary, report in the room every time you feel you want to."<p>

"I understand. I should get going."

Ryuuka nodded and Tobe left the room quietly."

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

The voice softly called out. Two bloodshot eyes slowly opened, cloaked under her messy, red hair.

She grumbled a lot and went to her slumber again.

"Come on, wake up. Cris-san!"  
>The voice became louder and irritating this time for her, she groaned for a while and finally, she rose up.<p>

"Lyka…? What is it?"

Lyka Monari, older cousin of Crista and the one who cares about her, was a little worried on Crista's complain. She gave her a quizzical look on her weary face.

"You're a little different… was something happened?"

Lyka's question is fairly reasonable. These last days, she has observed Crista's actions and noticed that it was indeed strange for her.

She came home late these many nights.

She stays on her bed more than she can bear.

She eats less and lesser, often losing an appetite.

…and many more Lyka can't explain. In other words, she was deeply concerned.

"…tell me!"

She repeated. Meanwhile, Cris only moaned a lot.

"I won't…"

Came a straight, grumpy reply. Lyka become mad after hearing it.

"You know what… you act weird."

Lyka said as she gritted her teeth.

Instead of answering her, Cris turned away and pouted like a mean child. Her reddish face flashed for a while.

Lyka realized that anger is no longer necessary. She has seen something that made her worried a lot.

"Are you alright?"

After a long pause, she said with a hint of concern.

"No… I mean, I'm okay."

After seconds of thinking, Cris reply was stuttered, obviously confused at what she must about to say.

"If everything's okay… just go to the dining room, okay?"

Lyka carefully said and left Crista's room without a sound.

Cris was all alone now, lying on her bed at the beginning, half covered with pillows and wrinkled blankets.

Cris, in her skimpy shorts and white T-shirt for her nightclothes, was walking slowly and wobbly toward the opened door.

Her rom was respectfully clean, except for her bed alone, though we still don't know if she or her sister's responsible for it.

She yawned and her bloody red, messy hair swayed. She rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks to be fully awake.

It was morning, a very late one for school but her mind was right into another matter.

_I was supposed to be right for him! Not the other? _Cris paused as she honestly thought about something.

She recollected the memories when Tobe and she were only children.

"That's right. I've been right beside you all the time."

She mumbled herself.

When Yuki was now there, beside Tobe. She suffered emotional distress which she masked behind her carefree attitude.

The feelings for Tobe and their childhood relationship conflicted inside her. Now, she didn't know which is right and which is wrong.

If simply stated, she is intimately jealous.

Thus made her heart ache and even stirred something inside further.

…One that supposed to be forbidden.

She resumed her steps and decided not to tamper with it, especially not now.

Right passing the door, a sharp, jolting pain almost ripped her head.

She dropped and cringe back in pain, she tangled her head with her arms and gnashed her teeth.

Mysteriously, it only passed for a few seconds; even Cris realized it was gone.

She stood and helped herself restore her balance once more. Cris took one step when she discovered something flowed outside her nose.

She wiped it and felt it slimy and thick.

"Blood?!"

Yes. She even realized that it was dripping and soaked her skimpy garments into a deep crimson that resembles her hair.

It felt sticky on her pale skin. Cris as deeply horrified, eyes opened wide and couldn't even shout.

She looked down and nervously step back as it flowed down toward her legs and feet, creating a bloody puddle around her.

Cris shakily tried to lug her nostrils but was shock to see her hands sticky with her fresh blood. She gasped for air as more blood poured out of her nose and even her mouth.

Not knowing to do, she rushed downstairs, panicking.

"Lyka! Lyka!"

Cris gagged as she shouted. Blood visibly spattered everywhere as she was overcome with terror.

She went straight to the dining room as what she remembered what Lyka said to her.

Successfully, she found her right beside the table, preparing for their breakfast.

Lyka looked up; when she noticed Cris standing there awkwardly in front of her and gasping for air.

"Oh, you're just right in time… I thought you might need some rest…again."

Lyka was surprised, but a typical one. Cris, who expected her to be deeply horrified, stood dumbfounded. Lyka watched her suspiciously, after she noticed Cris was acting weird.

"Is something wrong?"

Cris was the one who became confused right now. She slowly looked down; fear still clinging that the condition might became worse.

What she saw is her clothes, her feet, the floor and no more.

Absolutely no traces of blood can be seen, as if it magically disappeared.

She touched her clothes to make sure of it is the way it was.

Lyka only sighed deeply, clueless about Cris right now.

"B-but?"

Cris stammered nervously. She knew it happened recently.

She saw it.

She felt it.

She even smelt of it.

But why it disappeared like it was already nothing?

She looked up toward the concerned Lyka.

"Crista, you still didn't answer me!"

"Uh, really?"

Cris held a wry smile. She decided not to tell it to her, again.

She forced herself to sit on one of the chairs and immediately dumped her face toward her palms. Afterwards, she let it ran through her hair in exhaustion.

_What to do, what to do? _Her thoughts ran all over.

Lyka then ignored her and continued to finish her chores.

The phenomena that happened recently to her is not new to Cris, she even remembered the last time it happen.

Particularly, when she is in emotionally distress. She has forgotten it partially when she thought she was totally ok…

…from serious attacks of blood hallucinations.

She even let herself get a check-up by the doctors, but her expectations failed when it turned out she was normal, at least.

Today, gasped from horror, when she realized that it really gotten worse than the last time.

She must, however, be really careful right now.

PART 3

A coin was tossed overhead and it landed on a palm. He tossed it again and *plack* it landed again.

It showed 'heads'.

Marshal Darryl Tracker, or simply Darryl, was sitting idly on a bench.

Even though he loved to fight time to time, he can't do this when he's currently in AETO ground base. He must follow its strict rules, which Darryl was very used to.

The AETO ground base is located in a remote man-made island off the country. The transportation was not a problem; underground railway system and teleportation pad are the answers.

The AETO ground base is purposely hidden away from the public or some of the government. Meaning, affliction isn't necessary; it is an independent faction relying on itself.

Hidden from the sight of the civilian, AETO hides machineries, arsenals, cyborgs (Reavers) and other deadly packs of weapons that seemed to be intended to use against powerful monsters.

It wasn't always busy inside the base; often maintenance and check-ups weren't always important.

Darryl always looked like sleepy and yawns every time he wants to. Boring may be the best thing to describe, he half-closed his eyes gently. He felt his scar enveloped under his gray hair.

It was a reminder of his fight with a sinister being he fought hardly.

He chuckled; trying to forget about it while gently shook his head.

This time is different, another being dubbed as Echo is still on her feet and escaped him.

He tossed again his coin overhead; his (gray) eyes twinkled. It missed his palm and bounced right off. *ting* *ting* *ting*

Bad luck, he thought.

He bend over and reached for it, since it's only an arm length away from him.

"Sir Darryl, I have a message for you!"

Right in front of his eyes, a pair of boots appeared. The sergeant awaits patiently, hands saluting him.

He took his coin away and stood up.

His height overshadowed the dauntless sergeant, who looked up suddenly to have a better view.

"Yes, what is it?"

He calmly said.

"A rendezvous with the vice-general! Sir!"

"Him? That bastard?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok then."

The soldier walked away.

"Hmmmm…"

He tuned curiously.

The vice-general needed him, but why?

That vice-general has been particularly busy to contact with his colleagues till this day.

Calling him would be strange enough to make him curious.

Darryl didn't waste some time. He went straight to the office.

Upon opening the door, a high-ranking officer greeted him.

"Welcome, Marshal Darryl Tracker. Please come in."

The voice of a debonair man, Mr. Arcs Vicero, the vice-general of AETO forces.

Arcs showed his moustached smile and pleasing attitudes, all are ignored by Darryl. Arcs is not alone, Aria Crete is present, sitting by the table and staring back quietly at quietly.

"…please, have a sit…if you feel though."

Arcs requested Darryl as he showed a large chair for him.

"Never mind, Arcs. "

Darryl simply stood in front of his table, shoving away the chair gently.

Aria Crete, in her military suit, looked surprisingly beautiful and cunning as she idly sat, but Darryl completely ignored her with cold eyes.

The sight of an elaborate tea set on Arcs' table made him a little grumpy. Both Aria and Arcs had a teacup for it.

"Did I come here for this worthless tea party? If so, then I should leave immediately."

Darryl sternly said.

"Calm down, Marshal Darryl…I brought you here for some reasons…"

Arcs reminded him, with a hint of carefree.

"…Also, I want to congratulate you for the successful mission."

He added. Darryl ignored it and crossed his arms and grunted.

Meanwhile, Aria who busily observed them chuckled but immediately became serious when Darryl glared her.

"Just stop it, both of you."

Darryl shifted his stare to Arcs, who shook a little.

Arcs cleared his voice and tightened his suit; his moustache quivered.

"I'm hoping that you are ready…"

He warned. Darryl shrugged, and sighed.

"Go on."

Arcs became deadly serious this time, as if he was facing his last breath. He showed something that is considered as an important document.

"Remember the 'Juggernaut Chaser'?"

Darryl glared him after hearing it.

"..Or should I say—"

"Marie Yeager,' The deadliest woman in the community'. Am I right? Arcs?"

Darryl said after Arcs' sentence interrupted.

Suddenly, Darryl's face is darkened with undetermined grim expression.

"Well, …er… yes. Precisely. If you will, you are assigned to escort her from the Ivoryan airport. If you refuse, then I have no choice. "

"Arcs, who would have the brains to let me do that!"

He raised his curled fist to him. Aria stood, prepared to do anything to prevent chaos in the room, even fighting Darryl.

"Well definitely not me, Marshal Darryl… the higher ups gave me the task without a definite reason."

Arcs told him, determined not to be overcome by his fear and halting Aria from doing anything.

Though he never touched anything, Darryl became enrage and chaotic inside. He can beat and kill someone and no doubt he will if he will.

He further gripped his fist that his veins showed beneath the skin.

At last, within minutes of slow anger, Darryl slammed his arm on the table,

*craaaaaaack*

enough not just toppling all of the precious tea set but split the apart wider.

Aria jumped between them, not knowing to do. She is in a fighting stance right now.

"Then, would this mean ' refusal'?"

Arcs said calmly as he wiped his suit with his handkerchief. The shock made him slipped his tea cup and stained his shirt.

"ENOUGH, ARCS! YOU ARE ONE STEP FROM THE DEATH THIS TIME!"

Darryl shouted. It made Aria trembled terribly.

"Ok, I will."

Arcs silenced himself.

"Darryl, don't do this."

Aria warned him, after she felt the intense anger from him.

Slowly, Darryl released his tension and put down his arm slowly.

Though the situation is less threatening, Aria kept her guarding stance still; she can't trust Darryl this time.

"Forgive me, Darryl."

"Not a slightest chance, Vice Vicero! But I'll accept this stupid request of them!"

"R-Really? Thank you! I knew you will do it anyway."

Arcs excitedly praised him.

Darryl grunted and gave him a gruesome face this time.

"Well, it just a coincidence with our tight schedule and a perfect—"

'Shut UP!"

Darryl exclaimed. Arcs gulped, silence loomed for a while.

"L-last thing, Darryl— if you let me… two days from now will be the expected arrival of Marie Yeager."

"Remember this, Arcs. Never let me hear that name and anything that is related that 'woman' or I'll really break your neck this time!"

Darryl warned him and left the terrible scene.

"Will he be okay? Vice-Commander Vicero?"

Aria was concerned as well as surprised after that conversation with Arcs.

"Yes, presumed it he will. Darryl is just the way he was."

Arcs assured her as he reviewed the document.

"Who is Marie Yeager? Why I've never heard her before?"

Arcs chuckled as he was marvelled by Aria's extreme curiosity.

'Marie Yeager eh? Let's see… she was once a top chaser just like you and Darryl…she possessed extra-ordinary skills in hunting astral beings. But sadly, the rest is classified for you."

"Thank you, but what's her connection with Darryl?"

"How about ask her face to face, if you will?"

Arcs said to her mockingly which left Aria more curious than ever.

"…Well the progressions made me so satisfied that I think I'm really fitted to be beat after all."

Arcs added as it is his turn to leave his chaos-stricken room with Aria.


End file.
